Juste un moment dans une vie
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: On écrit une lettre pour dire ce qu'on n'ose dire en face. Par peur, par honte, par douleur. Il y a des milliers de raisons. Ils ont tous la leur. Découvrez les vraiment à travers un monde épistolère ou vous pourrez les froler quelques secondes...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Coucou.

J'ai eu envie de faire un recueil de lettres avec parfois un décor autour, pour montrer juste quelques passages dans la vie des personnages, leur sentiments, ce qu'il cache au fond d'eux ect. Il ne respectera pas souvent les livres de JKR je pense me connaissant mais j'essaye de ne pas trop changer les caractères de ses personnages. Mais c'est pas toujours facile xD.

Celui là est sur Narcissa et son fils Drago. Je sais que dans le livre ils sont proches, elle se montre affectueuse mais là c'est ma vision des choses. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à ChaDarcy pour sa correction. (ndc:N'hésitez pas à me lyncher si y a des fautes et sinon Enjoy! Moi je suis fière d'être la correctrice =) )

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**DM à NM**

_Mère_

_"Mère", je vous ai toujours appelée ainsi. Les rares fois où petit, je vous ai appelée "Maman", je n'ai eu droit qu'à des regards froids et des répliques cinglantes, comme quoi, un Sang-Pur, ne s'abaisse pas à de tels "sobriquets ridicules". Mais pour moi, ce n'était pas ridicule, c'était juste ma façon de vous dire que je vous aimais, puisque je ne pouvais le dire autrement. Je n'avais pas le droit à la moindre marque d'affection et je n'avais pas le droit d'en montrer. Je devais être froid, dur, insensible, être un mort-vivant comme vous._

_Mais qu'auriez-vous voulu m'apprendre d'autre? Vous ne vouliez pas de moi dans vos pattes. Vous ne vouliez pas de moi tout court. La vérité c'est que vous m'avez eu par obligation. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de parents. Vous m'avez donné la vie, mais vous étiez indifférents face à moi. L'homme que j'appelais " Père" n'est qu'un monstre. Je le hais. Ce n'est pas mon père._

_Et vous "Mère", vous n'avez jamais été là pour moi. Jamais vous ne vous êtes intéressée à moi. Pire, vous avez regardé votre mari me torturer sans rien dire, pour m'apprendre à être un homme. Stoïque, sur votre visage de marbre blanc, vous ne laissiez apparaître aucunes émotions, sauf parfois lorsque vous étiez trop gênée par mes hurlements, vous demandiez à votre époux de faire un sort d'insonorisation pour que mes cris n'atteignent plus vos oreilles délicates. Vous n'avez répondu à aucun de mes regards suppliants, de mes appels au secours, de mes sanglots refoulés. Vous n'êtes jamais venue me voir, après lorsque seul dans ma chambre je tentais tant bien que mal de dormir alors que je souffrais mille martyrs. Heureusement que les elfes me soignaient sinon je serais mort 100 fois._

_Alors non, vous n'êtes pas une vraie mère, vous n'avez pas été une bonne mère, mais étrangement, je ne vous haïs pas. Je vous en veux certes, mais je n'ai aucune haine dans mon cœur pour vous. Je vous respecte même sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi._

_M'avez-vous jamais aimé? Moi, je vous aimais et vous aime encore, surement pour toujours... Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je sors de votre ventre. Peut-être parce que pendant 9 mois vous avez pris soin de moi. Peut-être parce que envers et contre tout, vous ne m'avez jamais touché. Vous m'avez ignoré. L'indifférence est-elle pire que la souffrance physique? Je ne sais pas._

_Demain, votre mari m'emmènera devant Voldemort pour que je reçoive la marque. Cela je ne le veux pas. C'est pourquoi je pars, je m'enfuis loin de votre abnégation suicidaire et de vos idées archaïques. Je sais, c'est un acte lâche, mais je dois vivre comme je l'entends, je l'ai promis à quelqu'un. Vous voyez, je ne suis plus seul désormais. Cela vous fait-il plaisir ou cela vous laisse-t-il de glace? Pardonnez-moi cette question mais je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Il parait qu'une mère est obligée d'aimer son enfant. Quand je vous vois j'en doute réellement._

_J'ai trouvé un endroit où je serais en sureté, pour quelques temps. Je refuse de rester plus longtemps dans ce manoir sinistre. Je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresse mais je suis amoureux, d'une fille qui devant vous est une impure, mais qui à mes yeux incarne la candeur et la pureté. Elle vaut mille fois mieux que vous je peux vous l'assurer, car elle au moins a su m'aimer._

_Dites, à votre mari que l'on se reverra sur le champ de bataille. Nous serons dans deux camps opposés. Et qu'il mourra comme son "Maître". J'ai honte de porter son nom sali par ses crimes dont il est si fier. Mais sur ma vie, un jour je redonnerai à notre famille toute sa splendeur._

_Un jour viendra où tout changera. Où je serais libre de vivre ma vie. J'espère juste qu'il ne vous arrivera rien et que cette lettre vous fera réfléchir._

_Adieu._

_Votre fils,_

_qui vous aime malgré tout._

Narcissa Malfoy s'assit lourdement sur son lit, la lettre lui échappant de ses doigts fébriles acheva sa route au sol. Ses yeux azurs se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Ses joues étaient encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire et ses mains tremblaient toujours. Elle s'enlaça et ferma les yeux tellement fort qu'elle eut mal. Elle resta là longtemps prostrée sur le gâchis de sa vie, sur son fils qui lui filait entre les doigts, sur cet amour caché au fond de son cœur qui ne parvenait pas à sortir. Elle leva la tête et aperçut son reflet sur le miroir de sa coiffeuse et poussa un cri aigu. Elle inspira brusquement, elle avait cru voir sa mère en cet instant. Elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais lui ressembler...

Elle se coupa alors du monde sans le vouloir, elle resta sans bouger fixant le vide. Elle ne vit pas son mari rentrer furieux détruisant tout sur son passage, hurlant des jurons. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la secouait de toute ses forces, elle ne se dit pas qu'elle aurait des bleus le lendemain, elle ne sentait même pas la douleur. Non, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle haïssait et qu'elle avait perdu son petit bébé à jamais...

Fin.

* * *

Alors aimer, pas aimer? Vous trouvez ca ridicule, crédile, stupide et autres choses joyeuses xD. Laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait. J'ai une autre lettre décrite je ne sais pas quand je la publierais. Je verrais Xd. Selon les reviews.

Bisous,

LittleBeattle


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, me revoilà déjà oui. Je ne pouvais pas attendre avant de le publier *va se cacher de honte*

Celui-là c'est mon petit bébé, parce que ca a été mon défouloir, c'était vrai. Par la suite j'ai embellit, mis le tour et tout. Je trouvais que cela sonnait bien. Pis je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il aurait lu... Peut-être que je lui ferais lire un jour dans quelques temps quand j'aurai plus de courage... Bref cette histoire est finie mais je voulais mettre cette lettre dans mon recueil. Xd.

Merci à ChaDarcy pour tout. (NDC: Comme d'habitude, pardon des fautes, et appréciez cette  
histoire même si elle peut paraître un peu triste parce que la fin est jolie :D Ave LittleBeattle 3)

On se retrouve en bas

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**HG à HP**

-Je t'aime...

Il la regarda avec des yeux tristes alors qu'elle fixait obstinément le sol.

-Je suis désolé... Mais pour moi, tu n'es qu'une amie enfin...

Elle ravala ses larmes en fermant les yeux.

-Je comprends.

Elle se força à sourire.

-Oublie. Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'est rien.

Elle s'en va doucement, rentre dans son dortoir et s'effondre en larme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Salut._

_Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée, vraiment mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé, je te jure. J'arrive pas à t'oublier. Et ca fait mal, tu sais. Ca fait mal. Je suis pas du genre à oublier comme ça. Je suis pas comme ces gens qui décident d'oublier et voilà, c'est fini. Moi je fais partie de ces gens, stupides et masochistes, qui aiment trop fort peut-être et qui en souffrent. Je ne devrais pas t'écrire, ces mots. Je ne devrais pas t'écrire cette lettre, et pourtant je le fais. Peut-être parce que j'ai jeté la première dans une poubelle, que j'ai besoin que tu lises ce que je ressens. Que tu saches. Peut-être que c'est juste un geste pour te toucher. C'est cruel et égoïste, mais le monde est ainsi, hein? C'est toi qui m'as dit ca._

_Ce que j'écris vient de mon cœur, alors désolée si c'est désordonné, nul, con, niais..._

_La première et la seule fois que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais j'étais très gênée. Je ne pouvais pas tout te dire en te regardant dans les yeux. Cela aurait été trop dur. Alors j'ai baissé les yeux comme la lâche que je suis. Mon cœur qui déjà battait si fort que ca me faisait mal, serait sorti de ma poitrine si je l'avais fait! Peut-être pour venir dans tes mains... Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de penser ça, je savais pas que j'étais capable de ressentir ça. Pour moi, c'était comme ça dans les romans à l'eau de rose, qu'on prend plaisir à lire parfois, juste pour se dire "Un jour peut-être...". Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que je ne t'enverrai pas cette lettre. Je ne suis pas assez courageuse. Je ne suis pas forte. J'aimerai que les gens arrêtent de me dire le contraire, c'est lourd parfois, parce qu'après je me sens obligée de l'être. D'être cette fille qui n'est pas vraiment moi. Je suis juste une gosse paumée. Comme on l'est tous, non?_

_Tu es un ami, mais en même temps tu es plus pour moi. Je suis jalouse parfois. Je l'avoue. Je ne dis rien, parce que je n'ai rien à dire, je n'ai pas à être jalouse. C'est stupide et puéril, mais que veux-tu? J'ai envie que tu me trouves belle, que tu me regardes avec cette douceur que parfois je vois dans tes yeux. J'adore cela, chez toi, la douceur dont tu peux faire preuve. Ton odeur aussi, douce mais envoutante. Un jour j'ai dit à une amie que je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un mec juste pour son odeur. Ta gentillesse, ta façon de voir quand je vais mal. Tes mains douces, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir si elles m'effleurent. C'est stupide nan? Parfois je meurs d'envie de me réfugier dans tes bras, au chaud, en sécurité. Je sais que je serais bien, là bas. Que tu arriverais à chasser mes doutes et mes tristesses. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aime. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes._

_Pardon de te dire tout ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, faut que ça sorte, faut que je te dise tout ça. Faut que j'arrête d'y croire. Faut que j'avance, que j'arrête d'imaginer, comment ça serait si tu m'aimais, si j'étais plus pour toi, si, si, si... Je vais finir par détester ce mot. Comme les peut-être. Je veux du sûr. Je veux tout, maintenant. Un jour je t'ai dit ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Je ne veux pas tout. Je veux de l'amour, le tien si possible, et pour ça je serais prête à attendre tout le temps qu'il le faudra. Mais je ne dois rien attendre de toi. Alors avec cette lettre, avec ce message j'essaye d'enterrer mes sentiments, mais ils résistent encore. Comment faire si quand j'essaie de m'endormir, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer dans tes bras? D'imaginer que tu m'aimes? Je suis une fleur bleue qui n'oublie pas facilement. Ca promet, n'est-ce pas?_

_Tu vois j'arrive à plaisanter, tout n'est pas perdu..._

_Mais j'ai mal. Vraiment parfois. J'essaye de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas le dire. Mes amies m'ont réconfortée, ce soir. Y'en a même une qui a dit que tu ne me méritais pas. Je t'ai défendu. (C'est moi qui mérite pas un mec comme toi...) Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout ça, de te faire du mal. Et pourtant je le fais. Pardonne-moi encore une fois._

_Je ne sais plus si je peux toujours être ton amie. Je le voudrais tellement, mais comprend moi, je ne peux pas ignorer que je souffre. Que moi aussi je voudrais pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Parfois j'ai l'impression, qu'on ne me comprend pas. On me dit qu'il faut que j'avance, que j'oublie. Je ne veux que cela, mais donnez moi le mode d'emploi et je le ferais! Je veux juste qu'on me dise comment t'oublier et je le ferais sur le champ. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un, sans poser de questions, sans rien demander, juste me laisser pleurer. Je ne serais plus que l'amie compréhensible, qui t'écoute parler de tes amours sans ressentir un pincement au cœur. Je sais que moi-même je t'ai demandé de m'en parler, mais vois-tu, je suis masochiste. C'est ainsi. Souffrir ça doit faire partir de mon code génétique. La vérité, c'est que c'est rassurant de souffrir. Certaine personnes ne veulent pas arrêter de souffrir. Parce que dans un sens ça fait du bien, ça prouve qu'on est vivant, mais un jour on s'en lasse de cette vie..._

_Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra m'aimer comme ça? Tu crois qu'un mec m'aimera sans contrepartie? Qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi? J'ai besoin d'y croire. J'ai besoin que tu répondes oui. J'ai besoin que tu dises qu'un jour je comprendrais tout ce qu'on me dit. Tout ce qu'on m'explique, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je veux y vivre, je veux y croire._

_Je suis égoïste, je dois te faire souffrir, mais je veux que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir, je veux que tu saches que je ne plaisantais pas. Que même si tu venais de me briser le cœur, je mourrais d'envie de me blottir contre toi. Excuse-moi si je pleure. Excuse-moi si je te fais du mal. Excuse-moi si je te fais culpabiliser. Tu ne dois pas le faire. Promet-moi que tu ne le feras pas, je te l'interdit! Il ne suffit pas que je sois triste? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu te ressentiras coupable parce que tu te sens toujours coupable de tout._

_C'est stupide de te dire tout cela alors que notre amitié n'avait pas souffert de tout ça. Je suis terrifiée, tu sais. Par tout. Par moi, par mes sentiments, par toi, par mon amour, par ton amitié, par ce putain d'espoir qui me pousse à te réécrire, à te faire chier. Je suis pathétique, je le sais. Je devrais tant vouloir arrêter de me rendre pathétique, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais que tu m'aimeras jamais et ça fait mal, merde! J'en ai marre d'avoir mal. J'en ai marre de cette vie, qui fait que me blesser. Je voudrais tant une épaule sur qui pleurer. Je voudrais tant la tienne..._

_Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. J'ai 15 ans et demi et j'ai mon premier chagrin d'amour. Faut une première fois à tout, non?_

_Je ne t'enverrai surement jamais cette lettre. Pourtant je devrais. Peut-être que je te l'enverrai un jour. Peut-être que je te ferais lire ce morceau de mon cœur. Un jour, une fille m'a dit que j'écrivais avec mon cœur. Elle n'a jamais eu autant raison qu'à cet instant._

_Pardon. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi et mon égoïsme. Je n'en n'avais pas le droit, mais j'en avais besoin._

_Hermione._

_PS: Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je serais toujours ton amie, malgré tout._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques mois plus tard.

Elle aperçut Harry et Ginny enlacés dans l'herbe, amoureux. A cette vision elle sourit tendrement alors qu'elle se tournait, elle aperçut Drago qui marchait en compagnie de Zabini et de Nott. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle rougit en baissant la tête. Elle put quand même apercevoir son sourire en coin et alors qu'il partait elle fixa sa silhouette, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres...

Fin!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans la vie c'est à peut près la même fin xD. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que notre amitié est plus forte maintenant, étrange non? Je souhaite à mon baka et à ma zozotte d'être heureux ensemble, le plus longtemps possible 3. Je vous adore.

Bisous

Little Beattle

PS: Oups, j'oubliais, oubliez pas la petite review xD.

Zozotte : Merciii J Je t'adore et lui aussi je sais J


	3. Chapter 3

Yo les gens!

Alors voici une nouvelle lettre, de Hermione à Drago. Non, ce n'est pas un truc où Hermione déclare son amour passionné à notre cher Drago... Enfin presque pas xD. Le première phrase de cette lettre est le titre d'un livre de nouvelles de Jacques Salomé. Je vous le conseille d'ailleurs, il est très beau. Bref, je sais vous allez haïr Drago mais ne soyez pas trop méchant(e). Xd.

Merci à Manelor et Cha Darcy pour leur correction et leur avis.

Je voulais aussi dire, que si une lettre a un rapport avec une autre, je le dirais au début pour ne pas que vous soyez perdu. Voilà. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Je croyais qu'il suffisait de t'aimer..._

_Cette phrase je l'ai toujours adorée. Elle me semblait si vraie. Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, j'en ai eu la preuve avec toi. Je t'ai aimé. Tendrement, passionnément, patiemment, doucement, sauvagement. Je t'ai laissé le temps d'apprendre à aimer. Je t'ai montré comment faire. J'ai encaissé chacune de tes tromperies, chacune des paroles que tu me lançais à la figure, mais jamais je n'accepterais les coups. Jamais. Tu es allé trop loin._

_J'aurais tout accepté, je l'ai fais. J'ai été un paillasson, je l'avoue et aujourd'hui j'ai honte. Peut-être que c'est pour ça, que c'est ma faute... Tu vois, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fais, je te trouve encore des excuses. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je t'aime. C'est insupportable._

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur moi. Tu croyais que je pouvais réellement tout encaisser ? Désolée mais tu t'es trompé. Je suis peut-être la bonne poire de l'histoire, mais la poire elle en a ras le bol de toi et ta connerie alors aujourd'hui cette bonne poire, elle te quitte enfin. Et tu sais quoi? Au delà du peu de tristesse que je ressens, je suis soulagée, heureuse. Parce que je sais que je t'oublierai, je sais que je referais ma vie, je sais que je me libère enfin de toi, je sais que je te fais souffrir..._

_Comment n'ai-je pu pas me rendre compte, avant, de qui tu étais? Comment ai-je pu te laisser me manipuler ainsi? Moi qui avais un caractère aussi fort, l'amour m'a vraiment rendue aussi... conne? C'est connu pourtant, l'amour rend stupide, mais est-ce que j'ai écouté ce qu'on me disait ? Bien sur que non. Ils ne savaient rien tous les autres, mais moi, moi je savais, je le savais que tu pouvais aimer, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose sous ta putain de carapace ! Comment ais-je pu être aveugle à ce point?_

_Tu ne caches rien sous ta carapace. Ce que tu montres, c'est toi. Tu es arrogant, tu es cruel et tu es monstrueux. Tu aimes me faire pleurer, tu aimes te battre, tu aimes le sang, tu aimes détruire les gens jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Tu aimes la sensation de supériorité que tu ressens quand on te demande pitié à genoux, qu'on baise tes pieds, qu'on te dise que tu es beau, que tu es grand, que tu es intelligent, que tu es fort, puissant... Mais tout cela, tout ce que te diront ces poufs ou ces serviteurs, tout cela, sera de l'hypocrisie. Ils ne t'aimeront pas. Ils auront peur de toi, ils te craindront, ils ne te respecteront même pas. Au moindre faux pas, tu seras expulsé avec perte et fracas. Tu n'es qu'un fils à papa, habitué à bien trop de courbettes pour te passer de tout cela. Tu ne sais pas aimer et tu ne veux pas apprendre. Tu es doué pour mentir, bravo vraiment ! J'ai cru à tout tes beaux discours ! J'ai cru à tout... Moi pourtant, j'étais sûre d'y arriver, d'arriver à... Je ne sais même plus à quoi. Je suis épuisée. Tu m'as épuisé avec ta connerie, tes saloperies. Je t'ai pardonnée bien trop de fois, pour que tu recommences dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Si tu savais toutes les fois où j'ai pleuré pour toi, à cause de toi... Tu dois être heureux n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui, je vois d'ici ton petit sourire satisfait, tes yeux qui brillent de plaisir..._

_Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, à n'importe quel moment. Quand tu étais un petit con arrogant, quand tu étais frustré, quand tu étais en colère, quand tu me murmurais des mensonges à l'oreille, quand tu me faisais l'amour, quand tu me demandais de te dire "je t'aime", quand tu étais triste, quand tu avais envie de pleurer... Mais à cet instant, au moment même où ta main s'est élevée au dessus de ma tête pour s'abattre sur ma joue avec toute sa violence, à ce moment là, Drago tu étais laid... Tu étais déformé par un rictus plein de violence et de rage... Tu étais monstrueux. Ou alors tu as toujours été ainsi mais c'est la première fois que je le voyais, je ne sais plus vraiment. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu m'as trop déçue._

_Tu disais vouloir changer, tu me disais d'être patiente, que tu n'étais pas comme ton père, qu'il fallait te laisser ta chance, mais c'était trop tard. Ta chance, je te l'ai donné, et redonnée, et redonnée encore et encore. J'y ais cru, Drago, je te jure que j'y ai cru de toute mon âme. A chaque instant, j'y croyais un peu plus. Mais voilà, c'était déjà trop tard, le mal s'était installé en toi depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu n'as aucun principe Drago, et si l'on souhaite t'en donner, tu nous dis que personne ne te donnera d'ordre. Alors voilà, je ne te donnerai plus d'ordres, je ne ferais plus partie de ta vie. Nous allons nous croiser dans les couloirs mais je t'ignorerai. Tu m'insulteras peut-être mais je ne réagirais pas. Mais si tu lèves la main sur moi, Drago, je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse comme dans tes cauchemars que tu m'as raconté. Ces cauchemars qui m'empêchaient de dormir car je tentai de te calmer. Je te berçais, te murmurais que tout allait bien, je t'ai réconforté avec tout mon amour. L'ont-elles fait toutes ses pétasses avec qui tu me trompais ? Ont-elles gâché leur si précieux sommeil pour te veiller avec la dévotion d'une mère ? Ont-elles écouté tes hurlements qui déchiraient leurs cœurs ? T-ont-elles aimé plus que moi, Drago ?_

_Peut-être suis-je trop sûre de moi. Je dois surement avoir fait des erreurs. Je n'aurai pas dû tant te pardonner. J'aurai dû te laisser une seule et unique chance. Je n'aurai pas dû me dire "encore une dernière". Je n'aurai pas dû avoir de la compassion pour toi. Compassion... Je crois qu'à la fin, tu me faisais pitié Drago. Toi et tes salopes, tu te moquais du monde, tu te moquais de tout le monde. Mais regardes-toi Drago, à vivre entre deux mondes, à te croire tout puissant. Un jour tu te retrouveras seul parce que les autres auront trouvé un maître plus puissant et toi tu iras t'agenouiller devant Voldemort comme la larve que tu es et moi, je jubilerais aux côtés de Ron surement. Ron qui m'aime, qui me respecte, qui m'attend depuis des années. Ron qui m'admire et me monte sur un piédestal alors que toi tu me rabaisses plus bas que terre. Ron qui est attentionné alors que toi tu ne m'as jamais fait un seul cadeau. Ron que j'apprendrais à aimer alors que j'apprendrai à ne plus t'aimer toi..._

_Alors voilà, je pars. Tu ris je suppose. Je suis certaine que tu as parié avec quelqu'un le temps que je mettrais à partir, j'espère au moins que tu perdras et que je te ferais perdre beaucoup d'argent. Oui, j'ai totalement conscience que mon attitude est puérile mais si tu crois que la tienne est mieux, tu rêves "chéri"._

_J'oubliais, le diable est très impatient de t'avoir dans son enfer, il a de grands projets pour toi. Sache que le jour de la Grande Bataille, je me ferais un plaisir malsain à satisfaire son désir._

_J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra sera la dernière !_

_Adieu._

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

Tadammmmmmm. Vous avez aimé? Drago est un peu méchant, mais bon xD. Je n'aime pas tellement quand il est trop gentil. Après tout, à la base, c'est un fils de mangemort sadique, pas un bisounours^^. xD. Vous aurez prochainement sa réponse, assez salope (si vous me permettez l'expression) je trouve. Mais il faut que je la tape, donc si j'ai assez de reviews qui m'encourage, je serais plus motivée xD. Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est la réalité des choses!

En tout cas Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine^^

Bisous, Little Beattle pour vous servir


	4. Chapter 4

Hey^^

Je crois que je vais me faire trucider ou aduler je sais pas trop xD. Voici une lettre de Hermione à Ron, telle que je vois leur relation^^. Moi qui déteste ce couple, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic. Allez comprendre^^ Xd.

Merci à Manelor et Cha Darcy pour leur correction.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_Salut,_

_Tu te rappelles des dizaines de lettres qu'on s'est écrite ? Je connais les tiennes par cœur. La première, surtout, celle où tu m'as dit "je t'aime" pour la première fois, je pourrais te la réciter par cœur. Tu étais si timide, si maladroit mais si touchant, si romantique, si... toi. Tu as été mon premier amour, celui qu'on n'oubli jamais._

_C'est difficile pour moi de te l'annoncer. Je sais, j'aurai du te le dire de vive-voix, mais j'ai bien trop peur. Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour t'affronter, toi et ton chagrin._

_On a vécu des moments inoubliables tous les deux, des moments uniques, magiques... Tu te rappelles de notre première sortie ? On était des gosses et on osait à peine se regarder. On a été à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux et quand je t'ai pris la main, tu as rougi de façon si comique que je n'ai pu réfréner mon fou rire. Tu as d'abord fais ta mine vexée puis tu as ris aussi. Un jour, tu m'as avoué que c'était parce que tu n'avais jamais pu résister à mon rire. Mais cela ne t'empêcha pas de te venger quand tu m'as raccompagnée devant les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs. Tu m'as regardé, hésitant, puis tu t'es penché vers moi et tu m'as embrassé tellement vite que j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais c'était réelle. Je restais pétrifiée sur place. J'ai repris connaissance de longues secondes plus tard et tu étais déjà partie. Je savais que le lendemain, il faudrait que j'aille t'expliquer que tu m'avais seulement surprise et que c'était pour cela que je n'avais pas bougé. Tu allais être dur à convaincre, mais c'était pas grave, parce que tu m'avais embrassé, enfin. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. C'était notre premier baiser à tous les deux et si les prochains furent meilleurs, celui-là resta magique. Comme notre première fois... Dans tes bras, j'oubliais presque de respirer, mon cœur me faisait mal tellement il battait fort, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je ne voyais que toi, rien que toi, toi et moi, moi et toi, toi sur moi, moi sur toi, toi en moi... Mais tout ça est passé. C'est fini, terminé, je suis guérie, bien malgré moi..._

_On ne s'aime plus Ron. Il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes un jour, même si ca fait mal... Je t'ai tellement aimé que j'ai cru que c'était pour toujours ! J'ai cru que tu serais mon mari, j'ai imaginé que mes enfants seraient les tiens. Je chantais des toujours en ignorant que ma dernière lettre serait une lettre d'adieu...Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si seulement j'avais compris ce qui se passait, ca m'est tombée dessus sans je ne comprenne vraiment comment. Je me suis réveillée un beau matin à tes côtés, je t'ai vu endormi, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qui me ravageait et là... Rien, je n'ai rien ressenti et c'est là que j'ai compris... C'était fini._

_Je croyais que le premier amour était le dernier. Je pensais que tu serais le seul et l'unique. J'ai été bien naïve, plongée dans un monde candide qui n'a jamais existé. Pardonne-moi! Oui je t'ai murmuré des "pour l'éternité" en boucle, je t'ai promis des choses qui, je le comprends aujourd'hui, ne se promette pas car on ne sait pas de quoi le futur est fait. Moi le mien était tout tracé. Je suis perdue Ron, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à t'aimer, que tu as toujours été toute ma vie. J'ai le sentiment profond que lorsque notre amour s'est envolé, il m'a kidnappé en même temps. C'est pour cela que je vais partir loin. Je vais essayer de refaire ma vie, de redevenir celle que j'étais avant tout ça et de ne pas te comparer aux hommes que je rencontrerais. Ils ne feront pas le poids face à toi. Aucun ne pourra jamais avoir ta gentillesse, tes attentions, tes yeux, ton humour, ta maladresse... Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un autre trouvera la clé de mon cœur. Peut-être qu'un autre saura me faire oublier qui j'étais avant lui... Non, c'est impossible... Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier..._

_Tu vas tant me manquer. Mon Ron, je te rends ta liberté, sois heureux, aime à nouveau et peut-être un jour se retrouvera-t-on dans cette vie ou dans une autre et là nos "toujours", se réaliseront peut-être, qui sait ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime plus comme avant que tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu sais... Il y aura toujours une partie de moi, qui t'aimera, un peu..._

_Mon ami, je ne sais pas comment te dire au revoir. Je ne sais même pas si je dois te dire au revoir, adieu, ou à bientôt... Alors voilà c'est la fin de "nous". Mais la fin de quelque chose et toujours le début d'autre chose, non ?_

_Celle qui fit ta Mione._

* * *

Voili Voilou... Alors vous avez aimé? Personne n'a envie de me tuer j'espère? Xd. Cela mérite une petite review, non? S'il vous plaiiiiiit.

Little Beattle Pour vous servir


	5. Chapter 5

Remoi!! Xd.

Alors celle-là, vous serez peut-être un peu perdue^^. Cette fic parle de Sirius et d'une OC dont vous avez la totale liberté d'imagination! Faites vous plaisir la dessus xD. Je sais je vous laisse beaucoup de place pour votre imagination, mais personnelement j'aime bien ca parfois...

Merci à Manelor et Cha Darcy pour leur correction.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Mon prince,_

_Je ne sais pas réellement comment commencer. Il est vrai qu'il est toujours difficile de commencer une lettre, et cela pour une obscure raison. Peut-être est-ce parce que qu'on a toujours trop et si peu de chose à dire en fin de compte ? Ou alors, peut-être parce qu'on a peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime ? Parce que, quand on écrit une lettre, c'est pour dire ce qu'on n'ose pas dire en face, non ? Moi c'est mon cas... J'ai tant de choses à te dire, à t'expliquer... Des choses que tu ne comprendras pas, qui te rendront tristes, fou de rage, désespéré... Autant d'émotion que je ressens en ce moment, en écrivant cette lettre, qui sera mon ultime marque d'un quelconque passage dans ta vie. Mais je tenterai de ne pas trop me plaindre car je sais pertinemment que c'est ma faute. Je gâche tout ce que je touche, que veux-tu..._

_Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie après ta demande en mariage -très romantique en passant- mais voilà, il y a un gros problème...Moi. Je ne suis pas prête, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre nous... Enfin si, je le savais, mais je préférais l'ignorer. La vérité est tellement plus compliquée._

_Je me souviens quand je t'ai rencontrée, je n'étais qu'une loque. C'est toi qui m'as relevé, quelque chose dans ton regard m'a poussé à me battre. Dans tes yeux, je suis devenue belle petit à petit, tu m'as fait refaire surface, tu m'as relevé alors que j'étais perdue dans ce gouffre que je croyais sans fond, où j'étais tombée. J'ai acquis un peu de confiance en moi et un équilibre précaire, mais qui se solidifiait petit à petit. Tu m'as appelé « ta princesse en détresse » et c'est naturellement que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon prince charmant. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je n'étais pas prête. En fait, je ne le suis toujours pas... Ma vie fut l'interminable attente du moment où je serais prête mais il ne semble pas vouloir arriver. Je ne suis pas prête à me marier, à avoir une famille, à t'aimer inconditionnellement. J'en ai envie mais j'ai peur, amour, de tellement t'aimer et de me perdre en route, de souffrir à nouveau, d'être si blessée que je ne le supporterais pas... C'est cette peur qui m'a empêché de m'ouvrir à toi. J'aurai tellement voulu te donner ce que tu veux. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te rendre heureux. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé de surpasser mes craintes mais j'en suis incapable et tu mérites mieux qu'une froussarde. Toi qui es si courageux... Comment peux-tu m'aimer, amour ? Comment moi, une ancienne pute qui ne croyait en rien, qui avait peur de tout, a pu attirer un mec aussi altruiste que toi ? Cela me parait impossible. Je n'ai rien de Pretty woman, ni d'une princesse, je suis... Impuissante et désolée face à tout ça, à ma médiocrité et à mes remords de te faire souffrir. Mais je t'assure chéri, je ne peux rien t'apporter. Trouve-toi une gentille fille qui t'aimera inconditionnellement et qui pourra te regarder dormir sans se dire que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, sans qu'elle est peur qu'à ton réveil tu l'as chasses. Elle te fera des enfants, elle saura les élever tout en restant la femme des premiers instants. Moi, tout cela, j'en suis incapable._

_Ne crois pas que ce soit des larmes sur cette lettre, c'est juste qu'il pleut où je suis._

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Excuse-moi. Je sais que ça fait un peu mal mais tu m'oublieras vite, je t'assure. Tu te trouveras une nouvelle princesse et je tacherais de trouver un nouvel homme, plus tard, pas trop bien pour moi... Peut-être retournerais-je dans la rue, c'est là-bas ma place après tout, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a répété toute mon enfance. Pardonne-moi de t'imposer mes pensées morbides mais tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Mon prince... Je pars... Je ne suis pas la princesse qu'il te faut, mais sache qu'aucun autre prince ne pourra jamais conquérir mon cœur. Peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais de ma quête mais ne m'attends pas. Oublis moi, aime, vis. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, sèche tes larmes et souris-lui à elle. Elle t'aime, elle te donnera le bonheur que tu mérites, c'est bien la seule chose sur laquelle je ne douterai jamais._

_Oublis-moi._

_Ta princesse en détresse._

**************

Sirius s'adossa à la table de cuisine, s'efforçant de contenir ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de couler. Il leva les yeux et son regard s'accrocha à une photo qui trônait au milieu du réfrigérateur. Une photo d'eux deux. Elle souriait timidement alors que lui riait à gorge déployé en l'enlaçant. Il pleura de plus belle. Elle n'avait rien compris. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille douce, il ne voulait pas d'une famille. Il ne voulait qu'elle, rien qu'elle. D'un coup, il laissa tomber la lettre et parti d'un pas décidé la chercher, quitte à y passer sa vie. Alors en ce 31 octobre, il partit sur sa moto volante sans savoir que cette nuit-là, il allait réellement tout perdre...

* * *

Alors aimé pas aimé? Oublié pas une la petite review. Il n'en reste plus qu'un pour aujourd'hui!

Little Beattle pour vous servir


	6. Chapter 6

RERELA CHIEUSEEE qui écrit des trucs tristessss !! Xd. Et bien pour une fois, cette lettre est heureuse! Pas (trop) de larmes, pleins d'espoir, d'amour ect. Xd. C'est Pansy qui écrit à Drago alors qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis quelques années déjà. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Merci à Manelor et Cha Darcy

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_Mon ange,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre alors qu'on se voit tous les jours. On parle, on mange, on dort, on vit ensemble. Et pourtant... Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne s'est jamais dite."Je t'aime", "tu me manques", "reste", "reviens", "ne me quitte plus". Les mots restent bloqués dans notre bouche, peut-être à cause de notre éducation, peut-être parce qu'on est lâches tous les deux, je ne sais pas vraiment... Cela a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Des regards, des sous-entendus, des silences, des soupirs. Mais un jour, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit assez courageux non ? Je ne pourrais jamais te parler face à face comme cela. Il est tellement plus simple d'ouvrir son cœur sur cette feuille de papier qui ne rira pas, qui ne se moquera pas, même si je délire, même si je pleure... Mais je ne pleurerai pas, je ne délirerai pas. Chez nous, ça ne se fait pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Amour... Oublis tout ca, oublis les autres, ne pense qu'à nous, oublie leur idiotie, leur discours déprimants. Pense à moi, à toi, à mon amour, à ton amour, à notre amour. Parce que oui, mon cœur, je te l'avoue enfin puisque tu ne me le dis pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'adore. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Des centaines de milliers de milliards de fois, je t'aime... Pour toutes les fois où mes lèvres brûlaient, où mon cœur et mes yeux te hurlaient ces deux mots, je t'aime... Je sais que tu m'aimes, pas besoin de mot compliqués, ni de grandes déclarations. Je t'aime, c'est tout bête mais ça veux tout dire. Excuse-moi, tu dois me trouver bien niaise mais c'est tellement doux à écrire. Je l'ai tant pensé sans oser me l'avouer... Je t'aime...Jamais je ne me lasserai de te le dire. Doucement, rageusement parfois, je t'aime... Je ne vois que toi, ne pense qu'à toi, ne rêve que de toi. Je deviens dingue, folle à liée, oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque c'est de toi._

_La première fois que je me suis rendue compte du pouvoir que tu avais sur moi, je t'ai haïe tellement fort, que je suis partie. Tu ne m'as pas retenue. J'ai crue que je n'avais pas d'importance pour toi. Plus tard, par un hasard merveilleux, on s'est revus et une chose étrange c'est produit. Tes yeux se sont... illuminés en me voyant. Je me rappelle encore de l'émotion que j'ai ressentie, je nageai dans le bonheur. On s'est retrouvés puis c'est toi qui es partie, et comme toi, ce jour là, je n'ai rien fait. Je savais au plus profond de moi que tu reviendrais. As-tu ressentis la même chose quand je t'ai quitté ? J'ai eu raison, tu es revenue, un beau jour de février. Il neigeait, tu étais glacé et tout blanc de poudreuse quand j'ai ouvert la porte et je t'ai vu, là, en chair et en os. J'ai retenu mes larmes, parce que rappelle-toi que nous ne devons pas pleurer, même de bonheur._

_Mais aujourd'hui je pleure et les larmes qui tachent ce papier. Ces larmes qui te donnent une fois de plus, une preuve de mon amour. "Je suis rentré mon amour". Voilà ce que tu dis avant de m'embrasser chaque soir. Qui a eu l'initiative de ces baisers ? Je ne sais plus vraiment... Mais cela a-t-il une quelconque importance ? Nous étions heureux, c'était le principal. Depuis, on s'aime sans ce le dire, on se le montre mais les mots étaient prohibés. Moi, j'ai décidé de te le dire parce que... J'en ai besoin, tout simplement. C'est tout bête, trop simple même. Rien n'est jamais simple en amour, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu ne me diras pas je t'aime tout de suite. Je doute même que tu me le dises un jour, mais ce n'est pas grave mon amour. Il y a tant de gens qui emploi ses mots à la légère... Je les comprends, tu sais. Cela fait du bien d'aimé et de se sentir aimé. Peut-être un jour en seras-tu capable. Même si tu ne dis rien, je resterais près de toi. Je lis tout ce que tu tais dans tes gestes. Le jour où cette flamme s'éteindra dans tes yeux lorsque nous sommes enlacés, ce jour-là, je saurais que c'est fini et je partirai parce que mon vœu le plus cher est que tu sois heureux avec ou sans moi. Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Mais n'oublie jamais que même si je ne le dis plus, je t'aimerai toujours..._

_Pansy_

* * *

Alors avez-vous aimé ses lettres? N'oubliez pas la petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca prend pas beaucoup de temps!! J'y répondrais avec plaisir!! (maintenant que je sais comment ca marche... xD)

Bisous,

LitteBeattle pour vous servir.


	7. GW à FW

COucOu !

Cela fait lOngtemps que je n'avais pas republié quelque chOse dans ce recueil j'avOue mais j'ai été pris d'un prOgès qui s'intitule Psyché. Dairy22 et mOi avons décidé de publier cette fiction qui est un DrayMiOne. NOtre pseudO est POmme dEve. VOus trOuverez le lien de nOtre pseudo dans le mien. Si vOus aimez, les légendes antiques et les lettres vOus trOuverez vOtre bonheur dans cette fic épistOlère Où HermiOne tente de résOudre l'énigme que sOn épOux lui a pOsé.

Mais parlOns un peu de cette OS. L'idée me trOttait depuis déjà quelque temps dans la tête. POur tOut vOus dire, cela fait même un petit bOut de temps que cette lettre se trOuvait dans mOn Ordi. A mOitié achevait. Et puis un sOir j'ai décidé de la finir. Elle est assez triste encore une fOis. Mais est-ce vraiment étOnnant ? J'espère ne pas en avOir trOp fait.

Merci à Cha Darcy et Manelor de m'avOir cOnseillé et cOrrigé. 3.

Sur ca BOnne Lecture !

* * *

_Fred ou George,_

_On m'aurait dit il y a un an que j'aurai fait cela, j'aurai explosé de rire et toi aussi bien sur, parce que nous riions toujours ensemble. A deux c'est tellement plus beau..._

_Tu sais ce que sont les âmes-sœurs ? Ce sont deux personnes, qui sont nés en même temps, le même jour, la même heure, la même année et qui vivent dans une parfaite harmonie ... Comme nous. Roméo ne s'est-il pas suicidé parce que sa supposée âme sœur s'était donné la mort ?_

_..._

_Je ne sais plus qui je suis, tu sais. Je suis perdu. Je dis que je suis George mais peut-être qu'en fait, je suis Fred. Après tout, on jouait tellement le rôle de l'autre que finalement personne ne saurait faire la différence. Peut-être que nous-mêmes, nous nous sommes toujours trompés, peut-être es-tu George et moi Fred. Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis mort et toi vivant. Je suis stupide. J'écris des inepties, pardonne-moi, mon frère, tu me manques tant..._

_Un an. Ca fait un an. Une putain d'année que je n'ai pas rit, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je riais. Je ne peux rire avec personne parce que ... Parce que ... C'est trop douloureux de rire._

_J'ai tout abandonné. Le magasin, notre vie, mes études, tout. Je ne vois que notre famille et encore. Je suis un fantôme. C'est normal après tout. Peut-être est-ce moi qui suis mort. Ce serait tellement merveilleux. Me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar en attendant ton arrivée. Toi, tu saurais survivre sans moi, mais moi ... Désolé, je recommence mes conneries, tu es moi et je suis toi. Tu dois être dans le même état ... Tu te souviens quand on était petit et que maman essayait de nous séparer. On se mettait dans un coin de la pièce et on ne bougeait plus, on ne disait plus rien. On était … comme mort. On se laissait faire comme des poupées sans vie, parce qu'on n'avait plus l'impression d'être vivant, l'un sans l'autre. C'était nous ou rien. Maman ne supportait pas de nous voir ainsi. Elle préférait réparer nos bêtises plutôt qu'avoir des légumes en guise d'enfants. Mais voilà, c'est ce que je suis devenu._

_Comment est-ce que j'arrive à respirer ? Explique-moi. Mais suis-je bête tu es mort, tu n'en as plus besoin. Mais moi, je suis censé être vivant, alors comment je peux respirer avec la moitié de mon cœur en moins ? Comment puis-je respirer alors que je ne le veux pas ? J'ai entendu parler de ses hommes rares, qui arrivaient grâce à leur volonté à faire accélérer, ralentir, voir même arrêter leur cœur. J'ai essayé. Désespérément, j'ai passé des heures assis ou allongé à me concentrer pour bloquer cet organe, seule chose qui me retenait à la vie mais il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi lutte-t-il tant contre ma mort, merde ? Pourquoi mon corps me refuse-t-il cette délivrance ?_

_Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de me faire sourire tu sais. Mais ils n'ont pas réussis. C'est normal, il n'y a que toi qui sais me faire rire quand je n'ai pas envie. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, d'essentiel à ma vie. Pourquoi t'a-t-on enlevé à moi? Cela leur faisait-il donc trop mal de voir notre complicité Le monde doit-il toujours être jaloux de ce qu'il n'a pas? Il y a tant de choses que nous n'avons pas faites. Tant de projets qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Tu te souviens nos délires, nos blagues, toutes nos folies, notre vie à deux ... Parce que l'un sans l'autre nous ne sommes rien._

_Nous sommes morts mais je respire. Quand on était petit, maman nous a dit que la mort c'était quand on arrête de respirer, mais elle avait tort. Mourir ce n'est pas ne plus exister. C'est basique, on le lit dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose sauf que nous, c'est différent. Nous, nous nous aimons de façon pure. Pas de jalousie, pas de possessivité. Juste nous deux._

_Et maintenant que je suis seul et que tu n'es plus là, je me sens vide. J'erre sur Terre sans but. Je respire par ce putain d'automatisme. Je mange parce que maman me force. Je ne veux plus vivre. C'est tout. Et pourtant quelque chose me pousse à continuer, à tenter de survivre. J'aime à penser que c'est toi qui, de là où tu es, me botte les fesses. Tu voudrais certainement que je ris. Arriverais-tu à rire à ma place? Ris-tu là où tu es ? J'aimerai tant y croire..._

_Mon frère, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Tu me manques tant ... C'est pathétique, mais c'est toi qui me rend comme cela. Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné, notre vie aurait continué, nous aurions été heureux ensemble. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Tout le monde sait que tu es plus fort que moi. Si tu voulais m'abandonner il aurait suffit de me le dire et je serais sorti de ta vie !_

_Pardonne-moi. Je me relis et je me rends compte des absurdités que j'écris. Mais en même temps, comprends-moi. Je tente de faire durer cette lettre le plus longtemps possible. Cette lettre qui est pour moi, mon dernier moyen de communication avec toi, je voudrais pouvoir l'écrire pour l'éternité. Mais l'éternité c'est long, frangin. Il faut que je retourne à la vie réelle, aussi dure soit-elle..._

_J'avais espéré que cette lettre me libèrerait d'un poids. On dit souvent qu'écrire aux morts permet de faire notre deuil. Moi, elle n'a fait que confirmer une idée ancrée en moi depuis une année déjà : Je ne pourrais jamais guérir de toi._

_A toi, mon frère Jumeaux qui m'a emmené avec toi dans la tombe._

* * *

Et vOilà la petite lettre du jOur ! xD. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vOus pensez de mOn GeOrges. MOi je le trOuve trOp triste le pauvre... Je suis hOrrible T.T.

Sachez que j'ai (enfin) fini la réponse de Narcissa à DragO et que je pense la publier dès que j'aurai les avis de mes deux merveilleuses correctrices (cf plus haut).

A très bientôt.

LittleBeattle pOur vOus Servir 3.


	8. NM à DM

Chers Lecteurs,

Je ne sais si vous vous souvenez de la toute première lettre de ce recueil. C'était une lettre que Drago écrivait à sa mère pour lui avouer sa fuite. Pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait face à son enfance et à l'infférence dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à son é vous avais bien dit que peut-être j'écrirais une suite, nan ?

Je voulais prouver qu'elle n'avait jamais renié son fils. J'ai tenté de la comprendre et d'expliquer pourquoi.

Mais je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir cette femme qui m'a toujours insipiré un profond respect et une grande sympathie.

Merci à Cha Darcy et à Manelor pour avoir bien voulu me relire et me corriger 3.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Cher Drago,_

_Il parait que c'est très impoli de commencer sa lettre par "je". Non, ce n'est pas une réprimande quand à ta propre lettre, je n'aurais pas oser... C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte là, maintenant, le bout de la plume noir d'encre au dessus de ce parchemin d'un blanc virginal que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à toi, mon propre fils. Voici ma punition que Merlin m'inflige pour ma... passivité face à toi. Je te prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je suis tellement navrée mon fils... Ai-je le droit seulement de t'apeller ainsi ? Je ne pense pas... _

_Il faut que tu saches que je t'ai ardamment désirée... J'ai rêvé des années durant d'avoir un enfant, un fils ou une fille cela ne m'importait pas. Je voulais un enfant et je voulais l'aimer avec tendresse et amour, calme et patience, gentilesse et douceur. Mais quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras si petit, si fragile, si beau... J'ai eu peur, j'ai été terrifiée. Je ne savais pas comment te donner cet amour que tu méritais tellement... Alors j'ai fait comme tous lâches Serpentards, je t'ai laissé te débrouiller seul, mettant ce masque d'indifférence qui me colle à la peau depuis ma naissance. Je suis devenue ce que j'ai toujours détesté durant mon enfance. _

_Ma mère était comme moi, un glaçon avec un balai dans l'anus ! Pardonne moi mon vocabulaire déplacé, mais elle m'énervait tant ! Cela peut paraitre horrible, mais j'ai été heureuse à sa mort. (Seras-tu content le jour où l'on t'annoncera ma mort ?) Mais je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant haïs que maintenant, car je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui ressemble totalement. Mais je suis heureuse d'une chose. Tu n'as pas pris la même route que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à te battre contre ton père et le Maître mais j'en suis heureuse. Peut-être est-ce cette fille si "pur". J'aurai aimé la rencontrer pour la serrer dans mes bras et la remercier. Cela doit te paraitre injuste puisque je ne l'ai jamais fait pour toi. Pardonne moi encore une fois. Si un jour je te revois je te jure de te prendre dans mes bras, de couvrir ton visage de baiser, de te chanter une berceuse si tu veux même, je te raconterai une histoire comme Androméda me le faisait lorsque nous étions petites et qu'on nous enfermait dans la cave. _

_Mon enfant, il faut que tu saches que j'ai souffert moi aussi. Ton père... Lucius m'a forcé à ne rien dire. La seule fois où j'ai dit quelque chose, tu étais trop petit pour tant rapeller. Alors aujourd'hui enfin, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Et tant pis si c'est trop tard. Tant pis si je parais stupide ou niaise. Tant pis si je vais contre toutes les lois de la littérature. Tant pis si je dois mourir pour cela. _

_Je t'aime. Pardon. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. J'aurai aimé être ta mère. J'aurai voulu être courageuse. J'aurai aimé être forte. J'aurai aimé te sauver. J'aurai aimé te connaître. J'ai rêvé d'un jour où on serait tous les deux heureux. Je ne crois pas que tu m'aimes. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas après tout ça. Je ne peux y croire. Personne ne pourrait aimer une mère telle que moi. Haïs-moi, je t'aimerai. Tu veux me tuer ? Je m'agenouillerai devant toi pour te laisser faire. Tu m'en veux ? Je te donnerai le fouet pour me punir. Est-ce horrible ce que je dis ? Certainement. Mais cela est le résultat d'une éducation trop stricte comme celle que tu as eu. Sauf que toi, tu es fort. Tu as du prendre cette force de Sirius. _

_Nous étions tous amis petits. Bellatrix, Androméda, Sirius et moi. Quatres cousins unis. Sirius nous entraînait toujours à faire des bêtises et Androméda calmait le caractère fougueux de Bella et moi... Je suivais. Cela a toujours été ça mon problème suivre aveuglement. _

_Ne crois pas que tes séances de tortures m'ont laissé insensible. Ne jamais montrer ce qu'on ressent. Je crois que c'est la première chose que mon mari t'a appris. J'aurai du le tuer dans son sommeil. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être une tueuse. Pardonne-moi de n'être qu'une lâche. Certains disent que l'instinct maternel donne des ailes. Je dois être l'exception. _

_J'ai passé des nuits à pleurer pour toi et à m'inquièter. Je sais que c'est insuffisant, mais c'est déjà ça non ? Ne doute jamais de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime à ma manière. De la façon la plus silencieuse possible. L'amour n'existe pas chez les Sangs-Purs. L'amour est une idiotie, disait ma mère. "L'amour c'est un concept ridicul que les Sangs-de-Bourbe ont inventé pour polluer un peu plus notre monde." Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à cette supériorité du sang. En réalité, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je ne pensais pas. J'étais belle, c'était mon rôle. _

_J'aurai pu, j'aurai du suivre l'exemple de ma soeur aînée. Mais qui étais-je pour me rebeller ? Je n'ai pas de caractère. Je ne suis pas colérique, ni impulsvie. Je ne suis pas cruelle. Je suis lâche, insipide. Je suis un monstre d'indifférence face aux hommes. Tous sauf toi. Toi, mon enfant que j'ai porté pendant neuf mois merveilleux. J'ai bénis chaque instant de cette grossesse et même Lucius n'arrivait pas à entacher ma joie. J'étais heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et mon époux ont vite mis un frein à mon bonheur. Je me suis éloignée de toi, qui me faisait tant souffrir. J'avais appris que l'amour faisait mal. Je suis la pire des idiotes. La lacheté nous fait faire bien des choses stupides. Ne te laisse pas embarquer par ce sentiment. Aime. Oublie tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'à maintenant. Change ta vision du monde. Renais et trouve toi une mère qui saura t'aimer comme j'aurai du le faire autrefois. _

_Mon mari est fou de rage contre toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Il avait tant d'espoir en toi. Je suis fière de toi. Je ne devrais pas. Je n'en ai aucun droit mais c'est la réalité. Je comprends ta honte de porter mon nom et le sien. Pardonne-moi encore de t'avoir imposer cela._

_Tu as raison tu es un orphelin. Tu n'as pas eu de mère, pas eu de père. Je suis tellement désolée... Comme j'aurai aimé te serrer dans mes bras au moins une fois. Un jour peut-être se retrouvera-t-on au paradis si Merlin y accepte ma présence. _

_Alors non, pas adieu, au revoir. _

_Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. _

_Celle qui aurait aimé être ta mère. _

* * *

Je voulais laisse imager la réaction de Drago. Je ne sais pas s'il lui pardonnera réellement. Je crois que c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Même si elle regrettait, même si elle a mal, c'est trop tard. Elle a perdu son fils unique, la lumière de sa vie et elle le sait. Cela doit être horrible.

Prochainement je publierais une lettre d'une enfant à sa mère. Je n'en dis pas plus car sinon cela risquerait de faire rater l'effet que je veux produire ! xD. Sachez juste que cette lettre sera certainement une des plus tristes du recueil pour moi, du moins. Mais de toute façon, vous commencez à me connaitre. Vous savez que je ne fais pas dans la joie xD.

A très bientôt 3

Little Beattle pour vous servir.


	9. Maman

Cher Lecteur,

Heureusement que j'avais dit que vous l'auriez prochainement ! xD. Mais voilà, j'ai été surprise par le travail et pis j'ai pas eu le temps xD. Ni l'inspiration j'avoue. Et la je suis en congé forcé T.T. Je suis en Quarantaine bouuuuuuuh, j'aurai jamais cru dire cela, mais j'ai hâte de retourner au lycée ! xD. Même les profs me manquent ! xD. Je dois avoir trop pris de cachet contre la fièvre O.O xD.

Je tiens à remercier Cha Darcy et Manelor pour leur correction et leur avis. Vous me motivez beaucoup 3. Elles supportent calmement (ou plus ou moins) ma paranoïa xD.

Donc cette lettre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la conclure. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Maman,_

_Comment vas-tu cette semaine ? Moi, je vais très bien. J'ai eu un B à mon contrôle de Métamorphose ! Bon, j'aurais préféré avoir un A, mais c'est déjà pas si mal. Tu vois à force de travailler j'ai enfin réussi ! Je te l'avais bien dit que tu serais fière de moi. Parce que tu l'es, fière de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne fête ! Oui, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mamans. Dumbledor a donné une permission exceptionnelle aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent la passer avec leur mère. C'est la Guerre qui arrive. Chaque instant de vie passé, un instant magique, inoubliable, essentiel..._

_Tu sais que je me suis trouvée un petit-ami ? Il s'apelle Ronald Weasley. Il n'aime pas qu'on le nomme Ronald, il préfére Ron. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, sauf moi. Parce que moi, je ne veux pas être tout le monde pour lui. Je crois que je l'aime. Il est gentil avec moi. Il m'aime, m'accepte comme je suis. C'est si rare de nos jours._

_Comment ca va là où tu es ? Tu es toujours aussi heureuse ? Tu sais que j'attends toujours ta lettre pour me décrire ta chambre ! Je voudrais tant connaître l'endroit où tu vis. Les Ronfalcks ont surêment égarer ta lettre. Je leur avais pourtant dit que c'était très important pour moi ! Tu me manques tant..._

_J'ai besoin de toi. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas m'aider de là où tu es ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas sécher mes larmes et emporter mes craintes comme toute bonne mère ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, Maman, c'est ça ? Tu m'as oublié avec le temps ? C'est pour ça que t'es partie, parce que j'étais pas une bonne petite-fille ? Tu ne viens pas me voir parce que j'ai pas eu A à ce devoir ? Mais je te jure la prochaine fois, j'aurai la meilleure note ! Je demanderai à Hermione et Ginny de me faire réviser. S'il te plait, Maman, reviens à la maison. Je t'en supplies. Papa il dit que tu peux pas revenir mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? Quand on veut, on peut, c'est ce que tu disais, n'est-ce pas Maman ?_

_Tout le monde dit que tu es morte. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Les Mamans ça peut pas mourir. Harry m'a dit que tu étais au ciel et que tu veillais sur moi, aux côtés de sa Maman. Mais pourquoi j'entends sa Maman mais pas toi ? Pourquoi ta voix s'est-elle enfuie de mon esprit ?_

_Maman. Je vais peut-être mourir demain. La Guerre se rapproche. J'ai peur tu sais. Je suis trop jeune pour vivre tout ça. Je sais que j'ai dix-sept ans, mais je me sens tellement plus jeune à l'intérieur. Toutes ses années sans toi... Toutes les petites filles ont besoins d'une Maman pour devenir des femmes. Moi tu m'as quitté trop tôt. J'aimerai tant que tu sois là pour me dire que tu m'aimes, que tout se passera bien. Je ne me vois pas devenir l'adulte responsable qu'ils le voudraient. Certains professeurs souhaiteraient que j'abandonne mes "bizarreries" pour devenir une adulte responsable. Sous entendue, que je devienne un soldat sage et discipliné prêt à tuer. J'abandonnerai pas mes croyances. Elles ne m'ont jamais abandonné, elles. Mais je me battrai la peur au ventre, mais je me battrai. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait vu ses parents quand il était face à Voldemort. Si je me bats contre lui, te verrai-je ? C'est la mon voeux le plus cher._

_Maman, je pleure... Regarde-moi pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour toi, rien que pour toi... S'il te plait. Pitié, reviens-moi... Ron est adorable mais ce n'est pas toi. Molly est délicieuse mais ce ne sera jamais ma mère. Hermione me protège des autres mais elle n'a pas ta douceur. Et Harry... Il a d'autres choses à faire. Il pleure lui-même sa Maman. Je la vois parfois tu sais, cette lueur dans ses yeux, la même que la mienne. On vous a perdu trop jeune. On est perdu sans Maman pour nous dire ce qu'il faut faire, pour nous gronder, pour nous protéger, pour nous serrer trop fort dans ses bras..._

_Maman, regarde le monde dans lequel tu m'as abandonné. N'as-tu pas peur pour moi ? N'ai-je donc plus aucune importance pour toi ? Papa me répéte souvent combien tu m'aimais. Qu'a-t-il donc changé que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Ton absence t'a-t-il fait oublié mon existence ?_

_Parfois quand je ferme les yeux très très fort j'entends ta voix qui me murmure une berceuse et je pleure de joie parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux tu t'es envolée, tu m'as abandonnée. Mais c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin si, mais je te pardonne Maman. Il parait qu'il faut toujours pardonner à ceux qu'on aime et qui nous ont abandonné._

_Je vais y aller. Je vais rejoindre Ron, l'aimer surement une dernière fois. C'est beau tu ne trouves pas les dernières fois ? Les premières fois ont un arrière goût pleins de peur alors que les dernières n'ont pas d'arrière goût. On les vit en oubliant le reste. On découvre des choses que l'on connaissait déjà par coeur. C'est beau non ?_

_Maman, si je meurs et que les autres ont raisons alors... On va se voir, hein ? On réapprendera à se connaître ? Tu m'aimeras de nouveau hein Maman ?_

_Moi je t'aimerai toujours._

_La plus belle fête des Mamans possible, où que tu sois._

_Ta petite fille, ta Lune._

* * *

Finalement je ne pense pas que ce soit la plus triste. Juste un peu déprimante. J'aime beaucoup ma Luna. Enfantine, naïve. Elle est profondement blessée par la vie. Mais je vais arrêter la ma psychanalyse de Luna parce que je pourrais parler des heures xD. Je voulais juste vous demander ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez aimé =).

Je prends grand plaisir à écrire ces lettres et j'espère que vous en prenez autant à les lire. Merci infiniment pour tous les reviews que j'ai recu. Elles me font plus que plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer. =).

Little Beattle

Pour vous Servir


	10. HP à HG

_Ma soeur, Hermione,_

_Je sais qu'ils liront cette lettre. Je sais pertinemment que cela les fera bien rire. Mais qu'importe. Cette lettre... restera graver dans mon coeur comme la pire lettre que je n'aurais jamais eu à écrire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves catastrophes que j'aurais dû faire cela... Cela me semble tellement horrible, tellement monstrueux... Comment te dire ce que tu devines à travers ces mots..._

_Je ne pourrais pas te sauver cette fois. Je ne peux pas te sauver... J'aimerai tant en avoir le pouvoir... Je ne sais même pas si ce parchemin t'arrivera ou si tu pourras le lire._

_Tu te souviens en deuxième année quand tu as été pétrifiée par le Basilic ? Ou toutes ces fois où je t'ai mise en danger. Chaque fois je me suis senti coupable mais chaque fois j'ai réussi à te sauver. C'est ma faute, Hermione. Tout ça, c'est ma faute... Si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie ils ne t'auraient pas enlevée et ils ne t'auraient pas torturée. Tu sais si tu as parlé, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tu sais. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Jamais. C'est ma faute. Rien qu'à moi._

_Tu te rappelles nos débuts à Poudlard ? Comme la vie était facile et qu'elle nous semblait déjà si mystérieuse ? Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a plus aucun mystère pour moi et qu'elle n'est que souffrance. Je suis blasé. Avoir 20 ans et être blasé c'est horrible, non ? Certainement qu'avoir 20 ans et partir c'est pire... Pardonne moi. Je suis égoïste. Toi qui a toujours été là pour moi, tu ne m'as jamais trahi, tu as toujours eu confiance en moi même lorsque je ne le méritais pas. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu comprendras que je ne suis pas une personne de confiance. Je suis qu'un gosse dans le fond. Toi tu as grandi, muri, mais moi... Je suis resté ce môme qui entrait pour la première fois à Poudlard..._

_Je suis désolé. Même sur le papier je te laisse des traces de ma tristesse. Même sur le papier je ne suis pas assez fort..._

_Tu mérite tellement plus. Tu avais une vie si brillante devant toi... Tu serais devenue une grande Médicomage, j'en suis certain. Je me souviens après la première bataille quand tu es revenue en larme en me disant que tu avais tué quelqu'un. Tu étais horrifiée. Tu n'avais pas eu le choix. Tu ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Un sort qui a dérapé. Tu as pleuré des nuits entières ce mangemort. Tu m'as dit que toi, tu ne voulais pas tuer les gens, tu voulais les sauver. Je t'ai demandé comment tu voulais sauver des monstres et je me souviendrais toujours ta réponse : "Nous sommes tous des monstres". Tu avais raison Mione, je suis un monstre mais toi... Toi tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Toi, tu es un ange au milieu de tout cela. Je ne comprends pas la vie. Je ne comprends pas. Si je pouvais... Si seulement je pouvais, Mione... Je te jure que je ferais quelque chose. Si j'en avais le pouvoir... Dire que tu vas nous... m'abandonner sans avoir eu tes ASPICs et sans même avoir rencontré le Grand Amour. Tu aurais pu devenir une femme épanouie et heureuse. J'aurai tout fait pour cela tu comprends ? Tout. Tu ne verras même jamais la paix... As-tu connu le bonheur ? Je prie sincèrement pour._

_Ils... Ils te feront pas souffrir. Il m'a promis en échange de... Tu n'as pas à savoir. Il respectera tes dernières volontés. Je te le jure. Tu nous seras rendue... Après. Tu n'aurais pas dû tuer Lucius... En même temps si tu ne l'avais pas fait, cela n'aurait pas été toi. Tu as sauvé Ginny et Luna en faisant cela en sachant ce qu'il allait t'arriver._

_Mione, toi qui m'expliquais toujours tout, dis moi : Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas réfréner mon bonheur de savoir Ginny vivante ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'écoute Remus et ne court pas te sauver ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas assez fort ? L'amour c'est la plus grande force sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi toi qui en est remplie, elle ne te sauve pas ? Merde, Putain... Tu peux pas partir. Tu peux pas partir. Tu ne le peux pas._

_Ma soeur, je te supplie de me pardonner. Mais pour sauver le monde je ne dois pas t'aider. J'ai passé des nuits entières dans mon lit à réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire, à ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse pendant que tu croupissais dans un cachot sombre. Et... Je dois les sauver. C'est ce que tu ferais à ma place. Du moins si tu étais à ma place, tu aurais trouvé une autre solution. Tu es bien plus intelligente que moi. Mais sache que le monde ne le mérite pas. Il portera à jamais ta mort sur sa conscience, tout comme moi..._

_Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Comprendras-tu ? Te connaissant oui et cela me désole. J'aimerai que tu des larmes dans tes grands yeux marrons. Tu as déjà beaucoup trop pleuré. Et pas assez rit._

_Je t'aime tu sais ? J'aurai voulu pouvoir te protéger toujours, de tous. C'est ce que font les frères, non ? Alors que je suis là, assis à cette table à écrire sur ce stupide parchemin en ne sachant même pas si tu le liras ni combien de temps il te reste à vivre... Oui à vivre. Je suis un frère nul. Je suis un homme nul. Je n'ai jamais su garder ceux qui m'entouraient. Ils sont presque tous morts par ma faute. Je vais finir seul et aigri comme Remus. Même Ginny se détache de moi... Tu sais, tous ceux qui sont près de moi, m'ont déçu un jour ou l'autre. Sauf toi. Toi, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Quand j'y réfléchis, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment rien fait pour toi. Tu as toujours agis pour les autres. Je t'envie ton altruisme. J'aimerai posséder le même._

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Si je pouvais, je prendrais ta place, je te le jure ! Mais je ne peux pas... Il faut que je le tue, tu comprends ? Il le faut pour les autres. Ces autres, ces monstres qui ne méritent pas que tu meurs pour eux, qui ne méritaient pas que tu te salisses pour eux._

_Pardonne moi encore une fois... Je suis un monstre, tu as raison. Mais comment ferais-je sans toi à mes côtés ? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans ton rire, sans tes yeux pétillants, sans ta sagesse et ta tendresse ? Comment je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'à songer à continuer ma vie si tu n'es pas avec moi pour me soutenir et m'aider ou alors simplement m'accompagner. Tu devais être la marraine de mes enfants, tu devais être là pour mon mariage, tu devais être une des premières personnes à me féliciter, tu devais être là pour tous ces petits moments essentiels. Tu devais être là Hermione ! Tu dois être là... Tu n'es pas encore partie et déjà le monde s'obscurcit._

_Je devrais te laisser... Je n'ai droit qu'à une feuille. Désolé si j'écris minuscule mais j'ai tant à te dire..._

_Si Merlin existe, il te protégera. Tu seras à ses côtés avec mes parents. Ou alors tu deviendras peut-être un ange. La vie te le dira. Quand à moi je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier... Tu resteras ma soeur, celle que j'aurais jamais eu. La seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais ni déçue, ni abandonnée. La seule personne qui... m'aimait comme j'étais sans ne voir qu'en moi un simple héros. Tu vois en moi un homme. Pardon. Parfois j'emplois le passé, d'autre fois le présent. Je me mélange. Dans ma tête plus rien n'est clair. Il me semble que tu as emporté une partie de moi avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Garde-là. De toute façon je te rejoindrais bientôt et alors tu me la rendras. Je dois d'abord le tuer._

_S'il t'a enlevée, ce n'est pas qu'un acte de vengeance, c'est aussi dans l'espoir de me rendre plus faible. Il s'est trompé. Je ne le tuerai qu'avec plus de plaisir. Je sais que tu n'apprécierais pas cela mais c'est ainsi. Je rêve de le tuer et à cela il a gagné. Il mourra je peux te le jurer sur tout ce qui t'es le plus cher._

_Je ne dirais rien à tes parents. Je les laisserai dans leur illusion produit par ton sortilège. Je dirais aux autres que tu les aimes, à Ron qu'il doit t'oublier. Luna l'aidera. McGo pleurera certainement son élève la plus prometteuse. Mme Weasley te pleurera comme sa fille. Ginny se sentira coupable et ses frères la soutiendront parce que moi, mes épaules sont déjà trop chargées. Parce que moi... Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler. Cela est sans importance._

_Tu aimais la vie. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes toujours. Je me souviens le nombre de fois où tu m'as vanté les plaisirs simples. Le plaisir du soleil sur sa peau ou celle de la fraicheur de la pluie. Le plaisir de fermer les yeux et de rêver. La sensation merveilleuse d'être plongée dans un livre. Ou juste rire. Manger notre plat préféré. Avoir une bonne note. Etre heureux. Cela me semble aujourd'hui impossible. Encore une fois pardonne mon égoïsme. Je devrais être heureux d'être en vie. Mais qu'importe la vie quand on a trop perdu ? C'est pour cela que je le tuerai. Parce que je m'en fiche de mourir. Tu m'entends, Voldemort. Je te tuerais._

_Pardon. Toi qui va mourir par obligation, entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il veut mourir alors qu'il pourrait vivre... Je suis égoïste encore une fois._

_Je me répète. Je devrais arrêter de t'écrire. Mais quand j'aurai fini cette lettre, tu seras encore plus lointaine... Quand j'enverrai cette lettre, tu mourras. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ton ordre d'éxécution dans ma main. Il faudrait que j'arrête d'un coup sec. Comme un pansement. Voilà que je te compare à un pansement... Putain. Jusqu'où la vie nous entraînera-t-elle ? Quel degrés de douleur peut-on supporter avant que notre cœur ne lache (de douleur) ? Je suis pathétique. Voldemort aurait dû me tuer quand j'étais petit. Peut-être ainsi aurai-je pu être en paix._

_Le monde n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Le monde a besoin de toi. Mais nous t'avons tuée..._

_Je t'abandonne. Je le dois. On a besoin de moi... Enfin, ils le croient. Je ne suis rien, Hermione. Rien. Et toi tu es tout. Tu aurais pu tous nous sauver... Je te promets une belle tombe. Elle sera toujours garnie et... Tu auras un enterrement digne de celui de Dumbledore et... Et... Je n'ai plus de place sur ma feuille. Alors je vais arrêter là. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon._

_Je ne te dis pas Adieu parce que je te rejoindrais. Un jour..._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton frère. Qui t'a trahie._

* * *

Encore une fois je plonge dans le tragique... Peut-être un jour écrirais-je la suite. Une réponse d'Hermione... Si un jour je suis suffisament triste et courageuse pour cela =)

Bisous 3

LittleBeattle Pour vous Servir.


	11. DM à HG

Salut. C'est la réponse à la lettre 3 de mon recueil. Celle d'Hermione, "Je croyais qu'il suffisait d'aimer". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =). Merci à Manelor et MeV16

* * *

Chère Granger,

Je dois dire que ta lettre, bien que pathétique, m'a grandement diverti. Ce mélange de désespoir, de colère et de rancœur fut très jouissif. Par contre, j'ai été horrifié de découvrir un style d'écriture aussi médiocre pour un rat de bibliothèque tel que toi. Je t'inviterai donc à ne plus m'envoyer de courrier m'évitant ainsi l'usure prématuré de mes yeux - ce qui serait un profond gâchis, surtout si tu en es a l'origine- qui ont grandement souffert à la lecture de ce parchemin de mauvaise qualité et gribouillé, d'une écriture que même ton chat n'aurait osé montrer (les moldues n'apprennent donc pas à écrire lisiblement ?).

Malgré tout cela j'ai décidé de te faire l'immense honneur de te répondre. Ne te met pas à genou pour me remercier, Granger. C'était la moindre des choses. Après tout, je t'ai baisé plus d'une fois, même si ce n'était pas toujours très agréable.

Tu me crois incapable d'aimer ? Tu as tort ma chère Granger. J'aime. Moi le monstre sans cœur, entouré de lèches-bottes, qui a piétiné le tien sans aucun remords, est tombé amoureux. C'est une serdaigle et oui, je t'ai trompé avec elle. Enfin, je t'ai trompé avec tellement de personnes, parfois même en même temps que je te sautais, que cela ne compte plus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle c'était différent. Depuis que j'ai fais l'amour avec elle, je n'ai couché qu'avec toi. Ce qui prouve que malgré tout, j'ai une certaine affection pour la personne que tu es. Tu dois être profondément choquée. Déjà parce que j'ai dit « faire l'amour », alors que nous, nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, la première. C'était beau, tendre. Je t'ai aimé durant quelque instant. Tu étais si forte, si belle, si passionnée. Je t'imaginais déjà reine à mes côtés. Mais voilà, plus tard, j'ai fais des erreurs et je t'ai trompé. Je m'en suis tellement voulu que je t'ai tout avoué et toi tu m'as pardonné au lieu de te rebeller, d'hurler, de me frapper. Tu m'as pardonné bien trop facilement Granger. Ça a été le début de la fin. Je voulais te faire réagir : je te mentais, te rabaissais et toi tu ne disais rien, tu acceptais tout. J'ai commencé à te haïr encore plus qu'avant. J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi, que tu m'avais pris en pitié. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est le cas mais cela ne me touche plus car tu es encore plus pitoyable que moi. Tu m'aimes, moins que tu me hais mais plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé et cela t'énerve parce qu'aujourd'hui tu m'indiffères.

Tu veux me tuer ? La belle affaire. Je t'immobiliserais avant même que tu n'ai pu tenté quelque chose, et tu iras à Askaban. Non pas que l'idée de te tuer de mes mains me gène. Mais quelqu'un compte sur moi désormais.

Mais je dois te remercier tout de même. Ta patience ou ta bêtise comme tu préfères, m'ont appris à aimer. Sois heureuse, tu as réussi ton objectif mais tu ne pourras pas en profiter. Sois heureuse avec Weasley ! Profite de ta vie de mère au foyer avec tes cinq mini-rouquins insupportables. Tu auras besoin de ton caractère avec eux, mais il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu le perds, non ?

Il a fallut que je te frappe pour que tu partes. Je n'ose y croire. Tu me déçois, Granger, profondément. Toi qui est une femme de caractère, ayant tenu tête à Voldemort, lui-même, tu te rabaisses devant moi comme la larve que tu m'accuses d'être. Mais je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle en avant première. Je vais rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix. Non pas par croyance mais pour Elle. Elle me l'a demandé et je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Tu dois trouver cela injuste. Tu m'as tout donné et je te dis aujourd'hui que je me suis servi de toi. Je voulais une lionne qui me mette sur le droit chemin et non une serpillère. Peut-être aurions-nous pu nous aimer. Peut-être aurions-nous pu être heureux. Je suis peut-être un salaud qui ne regrette rien de ce qu'il t'a fait car pour moi, c'est ta faute, mais je suis sincère en te souhaitant le bonheur. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons amener à nous revoir puisque mon amour est ton amie. Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai séduite comme toutes les autres et elle n'a pas su me résister, comme toutes les autres. Seulement, elle c'était différent. Elle est différente. C'est la plus belle. Plus belle que les stars, que toutes les Sangs-Pur, que toi-même au summum de plaisir durant notre première nuit. Elle, c'est une beauté douce, innocente mais pourtant harcore et sauvage. Elle, elle est toujours belle après toutes ces nuits et tous ces jours. Elle, je l'aime plus que tout. Moi qui m'était tant moqué d'elle, j'en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom qui est pourtant un appel à l'amour ... Lovegood.

Pardonne-moi de te raconter tout cela mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas d'ami. Je ne tiens personne en estime sauf Elle. Toi je ne te respecte pas, je ne t'estime pas, j'admire juste ton intelligence mais je hais ton dévouement débile. Un jour, si tu oublis peut-être d'être cette larve débile que tu es, me prouveras-tu que tu mérites ce respect que je t'ai donné durant notre première nuit ensemble.

Granger, profite bien de ces quelques mots car je les écris au risque de devoir me couper la main. J'ai une dette envers toi et un jour, j'en serais acquitté. Un jour, tu seras heureuse comme tu m'as permis de l'être. J'en fais la promesse. Un Malfoy n'aime pas avoir de dette.

Crois-tu réellement que je mérite la mort ? Crois-tu réellement que cette gifle ne t'a pas fait du bien ? Tu t'es dit soulagée de m'avoir quitté. Dis-toi que sans ce geste, tu serais restée jusqu'à ce que je te laisse, traînée dans la boue, pleurant et me suppliant de rester. Que vaut-il mieux ?

Oh non, Granger. Pas adieu. A bientôt,

Drago Malfoy, ton ancien amant.

* * *

Personne va me tuer ?

Vous savez, dans le fond, je l'aime bien Drago. Bizarre non ? Rangez les couteaux s'il vous plait... Oui je sais c'est un connard mais il lui propose son aide pour être heureuse ! C'est gentil non ? Bon O.K. je me tais...

A la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle 


	12. HG à HP

Salut. Ceci est la réponse de la lettre de Harry à Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci à Cha Darcy et Fabiola pour leur avis. Merci à Manelor pour la correction !

Bonne Lecture. =)

* * *

Harry,

Je leur ai demandé si je pouvais t'écrire une lettre moi aussi. C'est ma dernière volonté. J'ai aussi demandé une cigarette. J'avais toujours eu envie de gouter mais je n'avais jamais osé. Mais maintenant que je vais mourir, je peux tout me permettre n'est-ce pas ?

C'est à moi de te demander pardon Harry. Je sais que tu as du faire un choix vraiment très dur et ... Tu n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était la dernière solution.

Il faut que je me confie. Une dernière fois. Je vais tout te dire. Ou presque...

J'ai froid. Ici, il fait tout le temps froid, pas de soleil pour réchauffer notre peau. On entend toujours des hurlements stridents, le silence n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. Le bonheur n'est plus qu'un souvenir. La nourriture est infecte mais on la dévore parce qu'on meurt de faim. On boit grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui tombent du plafond. On n'a pas de couverture, pas de lit, pas de toilettes, ni même un trou. On a rien. Strictement rien. Mon cachot est une pièce vide, beaucoup trop grande, beaucoup trop vide. Je n'ai même pas la compagnie des rats. Je n'ai rien. Parfois les mangemorts viennent me voir. Ils m'insultent, se moquent de moi, me frappent pour les plus gentils, me torturent pour les pires. Certains m'ont...

Je ne suis plus la même Harry. Ils m'ont tuée. Au plus profond de moi. Ils m'ont détruite. Mais pourtant, je veux pas mourir. Je veux pas mourir. C'est Voldemort qui va me tuer. Parait que c'est un immense honneur. Ils m'ont apportée une table et une chaise en vieux bois pourris dans mon cachot pour que j'écrive. C'est gentil hein ? Putain Harry. Je veux pas mourir. C'est si horrible de savoir que demain à l'aube je vais mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Je sais même plus ce que c'est. J'arrive plus à comprendre les choses comme autrefois. Mourir c'est quand notre cœur arrête de battre, ne distribuant plus le sang oxygéné au reste de notre corps. Mais notre esprit, notre âme, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ? Tu dis que je vais être un ange mais ... Je voudrais recommencer une vie.

Tu m'as demandé si j'ai été heureuse une fois dans ma vie. Oui. Je l'ai été. Quand j'étais petite et que je ne comprenais rien à la vie. Quand j'étais innocente et vierge de toute connaissance. Quand je croyais que mes parents me protégeraient toujours et que je ne serais jamais seule. Quand je n'étais pas différente des autres. Quand la vie ne m'avait pas détruite.

Il le fallait. Il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour que tu te battes. Cette personne c'est moi. Peut-être parce que ... Je mérite pas de mourir. Je le mérite pas. J'aurais dû vivre vieille et heureuse. J'aurais dû mourir tard et entourée de mes enfants et de mes petits enfants. J'aurais dû serrer la main de mon époux. Cet époux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je serais morte sans avoir connu le Grand Amour... Je crois que c'est ça, ma plus grande déception.

Je vais avoir un beau enterrement alors ? Il y aura pleins de fleurs ? Je veux pleins de fleurs. Ginny devra les choisir parce qu'elle a beaucoup de goût pour ça et elle connait mes goûts. Je veux que vous organisiez une grande fête et que ce soit Molly qui fasse le repas. J'ai toujours tellement aimé sa cuisine. Je veux que ce soit comme si c'était mon mariage, d'accord ? Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier. Je veux que vous vous habillez tous très bien et je veux que tu souris. Pour moi. S'il te plait Harry, je t'en supplie. Ris, pour moi. Moi qui aime tant la vie et qui doit la quitter. S'il te plait. Je veux pas mourir pour rien, alors vie. Je t'en supplie Harry, pitié...

Ils m'ont donné une robe blanche. Je vais mourir dans une robe blanche. Symbole de pureté et du bien. Mais ils m'ont volé ma pureté. Ils m'ont volé mon innocence. Ils m'ont volé ma conscience. Parce que tu sais Harry, maintenant je serais prête à tuer. Je rêve de les tuer à chaque fois que le sommeil m'emporte. Je rêve de les anéantir et je ne le regrette pas. Ils le méritent. La vie ne devrait pas leur être autorisée. Ce sont des monstres. Et à cause d'eux, j'en suis devenue un. Je les hais. Je les hais. Je les hais tous ! Tout le monde entier qui fait de moi une martyre mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, une martyre ! On va parler de moi, de mon sacrifice mais jamais on ne parlera des centaines que j'entends hurler là, à quelques mètres de moi. Jamais. On oubliera leur cris, je les emporterais avec moi là où je vais.

Dis à Luna de chanter pour mon enterrement. Elle a une voix, si belle, si innocente. Peut-être me fera-t-elle oublier les cris ? Oui parce que je serais là pour mon enterrement. Je vous regarderais. Alors faudra rire hein ? Promis ? Vous pleurerez après. Je vous aime tellement ...

La vie est cruelle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point.

Ne laisse pas Ginny s'éloigner de toi. Ne rate pas le bonheur. Je sais que tu crois ne pouvoir jamais le trouver mais je t'assure que si. On peut toujours retrouver le bonheur. Tu as une chance d'être heureux alors ne la laisse pas passer. Moi j'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'avoir cette chance. J'en rêve. Ginny t'aidera tu sais. Tu lui diras qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en veuille ? Que moi, je ne lui en veux pas. Dis lui que je l'aime. Tout comme Luna. Tu leur diras Harry ? Promis ?

J'ai revu d'anciens camarades de classe. Malfoy fils. Il n'a pas semblé m'en vouloir d'avoir tué son père. Mais ... Il avait quelques dettes à me faire payer. La prochaine fois que tu le combattras, je te conseille de viser le côté de sa cuisse droite. Il a une sale cicatrice qui le fait encore souffrir. Goyle a une faiblesse au niveau de son épaule droite et Crabbe de son genou gauche. Zabini a une colonne vertébral assez fragile. Il suffit qu'on lui frappe au milieu du dos pour qu'il s'effondre. Nott, il faudra que tu fasses bien attention à lui. Il a peu de faiblesses. Ou alors elles sont très bien cachées. Ne le sous-estime pas. Peter est mort aussi. Ça te fait plaisir j'espère ? Tu es heureux ? C'est moi qui l'est tué ... Je suis désolée je sais que tu voulais le faire mais il... Je... Pardon.

J'aurais voulu être là pour toi Harry. Vraiment. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné et j'aurais protégé et dorloté tes enfants comme une seconde maman. Je te le jure. Mais finalement je serais pas là. Et je le regrette vraiment. Parfois j'imagine comment aurait été ma vie et sans faire exprès j'imagine mes enfants. J'en aurais eu trois. J'imagine leur petite bouille d'ange. Ils sont si beaux mes enfants, si tendres, si innocents, si invisibles. Je les aurais aimé plus que tout au monde.

Je veux pas mourir Harry...

Je suis moche. Je suis devenue si laide ... Et dire qu'enfin je me sentais femme. Avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent. J'ai aimé un homme. Ce n'était peut-être pas le Grand Amour. Mais je l'ai aimé. Il est beau et tendre. Il me fait vivre. Encore même maintenant dans mes rêves. Tu ne sauras pas qui sait. Je ne te le dirais pas. Cela compliquerait bien des choses inutiles. Il saura que je suis ... Morte. A mon enterrement tu pourrais juste dire que ... J'ai aimé. Juste ça. S'il te plait.

Je les hais tous. Je hais la vie. Regarde là celle-là qui doit bien rire en me voyant la morve au nez, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai pas de mouchoirs. J'ai rien. J'ai rien. J'ai plus rien merde ... Et pourtant. Je veux vivre. Je veux lui faire un pied de nez, une dernière fois je veux la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire que je m'en fiche qu'elle soit cruelle, que je m'en fiche qu'elle m'écorche, que je veux la vivre. Que quoiqu'elle fasse j'aurais envie de vivre. Je la déteste mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de mordre à pleine dent dedans.

Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais pu faire ... Tant de choses que j'aurais aimé vivre. Je me déteste. Tout ce temps perdu, a pleuré et a regretté. J'ai été stupide. Je suis peut-être très cultivée mais je ne pense pas être intelligente. Tu as fait un portrait de moi erroné Harry. Tu as oublié tant de choses...

S'il te plait, laisse mes parents en Australie. Laisse-les vivre leur vie. Ne leur rappelle pas qu'ils ont une fille morte.

Harry ... La vie a toujours été trop cruelle pour moi. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je me suis battue pourtant. Vraiment. J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer à me battre mais on en a décidé autrement. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je fais avec. J'ai toujours fait avec ... Des concessions. J'en ai toujours fait. Je dois pas vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout.

Tu sais la mort ne me fait pas peur. J'ai déjà expié toutes mes fautes dans ce purgatoire.

Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni pour aujourd'hui ni pour toutes les fois où tu m'as mise en danger. Je ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à mon petit frère. Tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne veux bien le dire. Que serais-je devenue sans toi, rejeter de tous ? Tu as su regarder au- delà de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tu m'as donné une chance de vivre Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce cadeau même si ...

La cigarette est dégueulasse. Elle n'a aucun goût et elle me brûle la gorge. Pourtant je la fume. Ce sera le dernier goût de l'humanité que j'aurais. Quelque chose de âcre qui fait mal mais qu'on meurt d'envie de goûter. La vie est un poison délicieux. Ne l'oubli jamais. C'est un poison qui nous tue mais si on y goûte pas au moins une fois on le regrette éternellement.

Je vais te quitter. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir ... Tu peux parler de moi au passé sans honte. Je suis morte. Tout est fini. Je ne tremblerais pas devant Voldemort. Je garderais la tête haute. Je serais fière. Je suis et serais une vraie lionne. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je crierais pas. Pourtant mon cœur hurlera son envie de vivre. Je cracherais sur ce Serpent. Je tenterai de lui arracher les yeux. Il me punira pour cela. Mais ce n'est rien Harry. Plus rien n'est grave. J'ai tellement souffert ... Je ne comprends pas comment ma main peut supporter le poids de cette plume...

La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter. J'ai froid Harry ... Tellement froid ... Je veux pas mourir ...

Pardon. Pardon. Excuse moi de t'imposer mes dernières pensées. Je t'aime si fort... Prends soin de toi je t'en supplie. Je t'implore de vivre ! Pour moi, pour Ginny, pour tes parents... Si je les vois je leur dirais bonjour pour toi. Et à ton parrain aussi. A tout ceux qui t'ont quitté. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas en faire partie...

A bientôt j'espère. Mais pas trop vite quand même...

Je t'aime aussi.

Ta sœur, qui aurait tant aimé vivre.

* * *

Note de la bêta : Cette lettre est tellement émouvante que je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire vraiment mes émotions. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cette lettre m'a tellement bouleversé que j'en ais pleuré. Little Battle est tellement forte quand il faut cerner les sentiments que peuvent ressentir les gens dans telle ou telle situation … Encore bravo à elle et j'espère que cette lecture vous a été la plus agréable possible.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu. Merci à tout ceux qui me donne leur avis. C'est merveilleux pour moi. Je vous adore (L)

A bientôt

LB


	13. RW à MW

Bonjour.

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de lettre, de même pour Les Serpentards sont des lâches. J'en suis profondement navrée et j'espère que l'inspiration qui m'a fuit reviendra rapidement. En attendant et bien… Voici une lettre de Ronald à sa mère. Sachez que j'en ai une autre sous le coude (Une joyeuse ! Si je vous jure que c'est vrai !) que je publierai dans quelques temps.

Merci à Manelor pour la correction et à Livioute ainsi qu'à Dairy's Scribenpenne pour m'avoir lu et jugé. (L)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

"La vie n'est belle que pour les autres."

C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir alors qu'on était tous deux couchés la lumière éteinte. Elle m'a dit ça et au lieu que ce soit elle qui pleure, c'est moi qui a versé des larmes. As-tu déjà entendu la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde te dire qu'elle est maudite ? Moi je l'ai entendu. Elle me l'a dit, ses yeux me l'ont crié et je n'ai rien osé dire. J'avais peur. Peur de son regard et peur qu'elle ait raison. Mais elle n'a pas tord. Je regarde sa vie, je regarde ses cicatrices et je me dis qu'elle a raison. Le bonheur n'est pas pour elle. Je lui offre quelques instants de félicité volée mais elle les paye au centuple. Alors je ne dis rien, je lui prends la main et je pleure pour elle.

Elle ne pleure pas. Elle ne pleure plus. Alors je pleure pour elle.

Maman, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai 40 ans et je ne sais pas comment aider ma femme. Alors je me tourne vers toi. Dis-moi je t'en prie que tu as une solution. J'en ai besoin. Je ne tiendrais plus le coup. Je ne peux pas l'aider. J'aimerai mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Elle est triste, constamment. Il y a des jours, ça va un peu mieux, elle sourit de façon moins hypocrite et j'arrive même à la faire rire. Mais le lendemain c'est fini. Elle n'a plus la force de sourire et se traîne toute la journée. Elle fait les choses sans envie, sans forces. Plus de force. Ma lionne a disparu, Maman. Pourtant je l'aime toujours, je te promets. Je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

Je suis fatigué moi aussi. J'ai perdu un frère. Même deux. Pour moi, on a perdu Percy. J'ai perdu des amis. Mais perdre mon enfant, mon fils, je crois que ...

Tu te souviens, la semaine après l'enterrement de Fred, toutes les larmes que tu avais versées ? Tu te souviens comme j'avais été cruel avec toi en te disant d'arrêter, que ça ne le ferait pas revenir, que tu devais avancer, être forte et courageuse ? Je m'excuse Maman. Tu avais le droit de pleurer autant que tu le voulais. Je pleure moi. Dès que je suis seul. Parce que je repense toujours à mon petit bout qui marchait. C'est bête mais c'est ça l'image que j'ai toujours de lui. Mon fils, mon Hugo, qui marchait avec hésitation et qui se tenait à la table basse du salon pour aller jusqu'à sa maman qui lui tendait les bras. Dans ces moments-là, Mione souriait plus qu'elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout. Elle aurait ressuscité Voldemort pour sauver son fils.

Mais c'est fini. Il est parti. Un beau matin de printemps, il est parti et on ne l'a jamais revu. Plus jamais. Mione est allée voir son corps mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir le corps de mon petit garçon sans vie. Mon fils sera toujours vivant. Toujours.

Elle a trop perdu. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'est jamais remise des moqueries de Poudlard. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de voir des morts et d'en tuer. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de la torture de Bellatrix ou de la perte de ses parents. Elle a perdu le goût de vivre après que des Serpentards l'aient... Ah oui. Tu ne le sais pas. Il n'y a que moi qui sais. Tu seras assez intelligente pour comprendre et assez intelligente pour ne rien dire. Tu es un peu sa mère après tout.

La mort d'Harry et l'abandon de Ginny l'ont anéanti. Maman, je suis marié à une loque que j'aime. Je fais tout pour me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux plus. Et elle... Elle ne m'aime plus. C'est fini nos déclarations d'amour, nos cris, nos rires... On ne rit presque plus. On ne crie plus. On ne s'aime plus. Moi je l'aime mais pour vivre un vrai amour il faut être deux et je suis seul. Seul avec mon chagrin.

Maman, je veux que tu redeviennes l'héroïne de mon enfance. S'il te plaît. Je veux retourner en enfance où tout était beau et où mon plus grand défi était de fuir Fred et Georges pour ne pas me faire teindre en violet. Je veux savoir qu'il faut que je passe plus de temps avec Fred, Percy et Ginny et moins de temps à ruminer tout seul. Je veux que tu me fasses une bonne tarte et que tu me donnes un sourire chaleureux et que cela suffisse à me faire aller mieux. Mais ton sourire a perdu de l'éclat avec l'âge et les épreuves. Maman, comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout ? Comment tu fais pour te lever le matin ? Comment tu peux encore sourire tendrement à mon père et bercer tes petits-enfants ?

Hugo t'aimait énormément. Il était toujours heureux d'aller chez "Mamie Ly". Il avait six ans et il t'appelait toujours comme ça parce qu'il trouvait ça plus beau. Maman. Mon fils est mort et ma femme est presque partie et je suis là, seul avec ma peine et mes morts. Maman... J'ai besoin de toi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi comment je peux sauver Mione sans me perdre. Et même si je me perds, qu'importe. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que si tu perds encore un fils, tu sombres. Harry était un fils pour toi. Tu as faillit tout lâcher quand il est mort. Mais tu as tenu. Tu as tenu Maman. Tu vas tenir encore. Promets-le-moi.

J'aurais aimé faire un autre enfant mais Hermione refuse. Elle ne veut plus que je la touche. Même l'embrasser sur la joue, elle ne l'accepte plus. Elle a mal quand on la touche. Elle souffre physiquement. Elle attend la mort. Si elle ne se tue pas c'est à cause de moi. Rien que pour moi. Parce qu'elle a pitié de moi. Je vais devenir fou. De chagrin.

Hugo me manque. Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Je ne peux pas. Il n'avait rien vu, rien vécut. Il n'était même jamais allé à Poudlard. Il avait tant envie d'y aller. Il ne connaîtra jamais tout ça. Il ne connaîtra jamais rien. Il ne sera jamais un adolescent rebelle ou model. Il ne fera jamais de bêtises, n'aura jamais de copine, n'aura jamais de travail, n'aura jamais de punition ou de récompenses. Il ne vivra pas. Il ne vivra pas au fond de son trou. Mon bébé est mort. Mon petit garçon d'à peine six années nous a quitté alors que moi j'en ai quarante et que... Je voudrais être mort à sa place. Je voudrais être mort et que lui soit vivant. Mione aurait supporté ma mort et l'aurait tant aimé. Tu aurais tenu pour mon fils, ton petit-fils qui me ressemblait tant mais avec les grands yeux marrons de sa Maman. Sauf que les siens ils pétillaient tout le temps.

Maman ne dit rien à Papa. Ne dit rien à personne. Oublie cette lettre, cet appel au secours qui n'aura pas de suite. Notre vie s'est arrêté lorsque les Aurors sont venus nous annoncé la mort de notre fils. Les minuscules étincelles dans les yeux d'Hermione se sont éteintes et je n'aurais plus jamais un sourire sincère. Je respire Maman. C'est déjà bien. On se comprend, tous les deux hein ? Oui, on se comprend. On a perdu, on a aimé et maintenant on pleure pour nous mais aussi pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus pleurer.

Je vais lâcher. Je vais devenir l'ombre de moi-même. Je vais être là mais je ne serais pas là. Tu parleras à un fantôme. Mais tu auras toujours Georges, Bill et Charly. Trois sur six c'est déjà pas si mal. Ne pleure pas trop quand tu auras cette lettre, je pleure assez en l'écrivant.

Sans toi je serais mort des dizaines de fois tu sais.

Au revoir Maman. Je t'aime.

Ton dernier fils, Ronald.

* * *

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont ajouté ce recueil dans leur favoris ou leur alert. Sachez que cela me touche énormement. Et puis je voudrais également faire un coucou à tous ceux qui passent lire sans forcement se montrer : Merci à vous également de rendre mes lettres plus vivantes. Car après tout, un écrit ne devient vivant que lorsqu'on le lit non ?

Lula's Lullaby Ancienne LittleBeattle.


	14. Lettre d'amour : DM à HG

Bonjour,

Une petite lettre d'amour, toute simple, toute niaise mais on va dire que ca fait du bien de temps en temps ! x)

Merci à Dairy's Scribenpenne pour avoir lu mon OS et merci pour Levanah pour avoir pris le temps de corriger et de lire cette lettre ! =D.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Je te regarde dormir et je te trouve belle. Je t'ai toujours trouvé mignonne, jolie mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, je te trouve belle. Tout prend une nouvelle dimension quand on aime. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Il n'y a que toi, pour moi qui change. Il n'y a que cette boule au ventre qui me prend de temps en temps quand tu fais quelque chose qui me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime et qui me donne une folle envie de t'embrasser.

Notre histoire n'est pas comme les autres, pourtant elle n'est pas si différente. Deux personnes qui apprennent à se connaître et finalement à s'aimer. C'est con, c'est niais mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout.

Je ne sais pas te parler. Je ne sais pas te dire des mots tendres. Je suis maladroit et stupide quand je le fais. Mes phrases sont bateaux et ma voix tremble. Pourtant, tu ne dis rien et tu souris. Tu te contentes de ce que je t'offre sans te plaindre. Mais moi, je culpabilise, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le désires, avec romantisme et éloquence alors aujourd'hui, je t'écris cette lettre pour... Pour te dire ces mots que je ne sais te murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

Le drap te couvre entièrement, on ne voit que tes cheveux emmêlés sortir de sous la couette. Tu as la bouche légèrement ouverte et tu respires tranquillement. Je ne peux plus imaginer un matin sans entendre ta respiration à mes côtés. La dernière fois que c'est arriver j'ai été exécrable toute la journée. J'ai même faillit mettre un coup de poing à Blaise. Tu as ri de cette réaction. Si mes mots ne te prouvaient pas mon amour, mes gestes le faisaient pour eux.

Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je déteste ça mais parfois j'apprécie, de cette façon, je sais que je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour que tu comprennes les mots que je ne te dis pas. Ça compense toutes les fois où ma bouche se ferme et où je regarde ailleurs quand tu me poses des questions.

Je ne voulais pas que tu entres dans ma vie. Au départ quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait. Je pensais que je ne ferais que t'apprécier. Juste t'apprécier c'était bien. Mais non, il a fallu que je découvre des qualités que je ne connaissais pas en toi, il a fallu que je croise ton regard mélancolique ou que je voie ton visage lorsque tu avais très envie de m'embrasser. Il a fallu que tu me murmures ce que je voulais entendre. Il a fallu que tu me dises ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, que tu me rassures doucement et que je te regarde trop longtemps rire pour que ce soit fini. Et voilà, maintenant tu es là, dans mon lit et je t'admire comme un idiot.

J'avais envie de t'écrire une simple lettre d'amour, juste comme ça... Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette proportion.

Il ne faut pas croire ce que tout le monde dit. Tout le monde est un horrible menteur. Moi je ne crois personne d'autre que moi et maintenant toi. Certains disent que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Ils ont tort. Enfin j'espère. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'accroches trop à moi. Un jour ou l'autre je partirai, ne l'oublie pas. N'oublie pas que je suis libre, trop libre pour toi. Je suis bien avec toi, trop bien, je ne veux plus partir de tes bras et ça m'effraie. Comment pourrais-je partir le jour où il le faudra si je ne peux quitter tes bras pour seulement quelques heures ? Comment recommencerais-je une vie si tu n'es pas là ?

Parfois je te fixe longtemps et j'ai envie de te dire que je veux partir, que je dois partir, que je me perds avec toi, que je pense trop à toi, que j'ai peur de te perdre, que je déteste voir des hommes autour de toi, que je voudrais que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi.

Je t'en veux aussi parfois, d'être là, si belle et de sembler si à l'aise dans cette vie qui me mets tellement mal à l'aise, moi. Tu sembles te fondre dans le décor alors que moi, je sais pertinemment que je fais tâche là au milieu. Je t'envie et cela m'agace. Je ne devrais envier personne et surtout pas toi.

Mon père disait quand j'étais petit que ce n'était pas la haine qui salissait le monde mais l'amour qui aboutissait à la haine. Je l'écoutais comme si c'était un Dieu sans réellement comprendre mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Pour ton amour, pour toi, je ferais les pires horreurs de l'humanité mais également les plus belles.

Parfois je sais que je me protège trop et que je ne te fais pas assez confiance. Parfois tu as l'impression que je te repousse mais ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste garder une distance entre nous, pour que tu n'oublies pas que je ne changerai pas pour toi. Que je serais toujours ce salopard qui aime faire peur aux premières années. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est me rendre plus tendre avec toi mais pas avec les autres.

Je suis exigeant et je le sais. Je t'en demande beaucoup. Je ne m'en excuserai pas puisque je sais que dans le fond, tu aimes ça. Ça te pousse à te surpasser et ça te fait du bien je le sais. Tu n'aimes pas les victoires faciles.

Je pourrais te dire encore des millions de choses mais je n'en ai pas envie. Notre histoire ne fait que commencer. On a encore le temps pour se dire tout ça. Nous avons encore le temps de nous aimer. Ça me fait sourire et ça me donne envie de vivre à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Tu me donnes envie de vivre.

Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous en avez envie. A bientôt.

Lula's Lullaby.


	15. HG à DM Pourquoi fautil se quitter ?

Bonsoir,

Encore une lettre entre Drago et Hermione mais cette fois-ci elle est un peu différente ! Je vous laisse découvrir !

Merci à Cha Darcy pour avoir relu et corriger !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Cher Malfoy ,

Il y avait cette page blanche et tu sais combien je les déteste. Alors voilà, je me suis dit « Tiens pourquoi ne pas lui écrire pour lui dire ce que je pense une bonne fois pour toute ? », parce que vois-tu Malfoy, les non-dits m'ont toujours donné la nausée.

« Pourquoi faut-il se quitter ? ». C'est une vieille chanson moldue que j'ai entendu dans un dessin animé. Quand je l'écoute, il m'arrive d'avoir les yeux humides encore. Cette question, je me la suis posée presque toute ma vie. Chaque fois que je perdais quelqu'un, cette phrase me taraudait mais je pense que je n'ai jamais vraiment désiré savoir. Je préférais la rage sans compréhension. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux comprendre. Tu me dis vouloir partir mais que tu n'en as pas envie. Pourquoi ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as peur. Dans le fond de tes yeux, ça se lit si visiblement alors que d'habitude tu caches tout. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux rien me cacher. Tu es à fleur de peau. Tu sens qu'un désastre va arriver et tu es proche de ce dernier. Que t'a dit ton ami, Malfoy ? Que t'a-t-il dit, ton cher Zabini ? Celui qui me haïssait de t'arracher à lui, à vos fêtes et à vos filles qui vous baisiez les pieds ? J'ai toujours su comment tu étais. Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de sortir. Tu n'avais qu'une recommandation : ne pas toucher les autres. Les charmer de loin, oui, t'approcher non. Pas un ordre ou une règle, une recommandation. Et tu oses me dire que je t'étouffe trop, que je t'empêche d'être libre.

Je suis indépendante comme toi. On ne se marchait jamais dans les pattes. Toi avec tes serpents, moi avec mes lions. Nous avions notre territoire et on le respectait. On ne mangeait pas ensemble. Mes amis sont très importants pour moi. Parfois tu hurlais. Tu étais jaloux et tu ne supportais ni mon calme, ni mon inflexibilité. Je ne t'ai jamais obéi, je n'ai même jamais suivi ton avis. Si tu me disais que le blanc m'allait bien, je faisais exprès de mettre une autre couleur. Je lisais l'amusement dans tes yeux. Tu aimais le fait que je me rebelle, que je ne sois pas ta chose même si cela t'exaspérait aussi. Tu m'aimes quand même. Tu ne l'as jamais dit, jamais sous entendu mais je le sais au fond de toi. Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, rappelle-toi. Est-ce cela qui t'effraie ? Le fait que je lise en toi si bien ou juste parce que tu aimes une autre personne que toi-même ?

Un jour, il faudra grandir, sortir le nez de tes verres d'alcool et de ton arrogance. J'étais prête à t'aider et à t'attendre. Je ne demandais qu'une seule chose : du respect. Mais au lieu de cela, tu me prends simplement pour une greluche.

J'ai toujours pensé des gens qui s'aiment et qui se quittent qu'ils étaient stupides. Ne crois pas que tu fais exception. Tu n'es pas exceptionnel, d'ailleurs. Tant de bêtises me font peur à mon tour. Tout ce temps à hurler que tu n'étais pas un couard. Mais cela a servi à quoi ? Tu prouves une fois encore, que tu resteras un lâche. Tu me déçois, Malfoy. Je t'avais pris pour cet homme cultivé et raffiné que tu semblais être alors tu es juste banalement commun.

Réfléchis bien à cette lettre. Non pour moi car c'est déjà trop tard, mais pour toi et la future femme que tu aimeras. Alors pose-toi cette question :

**« Quand arrêteras-tu de fuir ? »**

Hermione Granger

* * *

J'espère que ca vous aura plu ! Ce n'est pas très original je sais mais que voulez vous ! J'avais depuis longtemps envie de gueuler contre les gens qui arrêtent avant de vraiment commencer ! xD. A bientôt

Lula's Lullaby.


End file.
